Recomeço
by RosaScarcela
Summary: Bella, Edward e Renesmee tinham a eternidade para serem felizes. Mas um momento de fraqueza dá uma guinada de 180o na vida perfeita dos Cullen
1. Prólogo

[Bella]

Se eu não tivesse certeza de minha perfeita visão, poderia até pensar que estava vendo uma miragem. Ali, todos os meus medos tornaram-se realidade e vi minha vida desmoronar bem em frente aos meus olhos.

Senti um buraco familiar se abrindo em meu peito. A dor me consumindo dos pés à cabeça, mas eu não podia mais chorar. Minha garganta tinha um nó que não deixava entrar ar em meus pulmões.

Tive poucos segundos para tomar uma decisão. Eu não seria mais humilhada daquele jeito. Não permitiria que qualquer pessoa me magoasse mais.


	2. Foi aí que tudo mudou

_Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria_

* * *

[Renesmee]

Minha vida mudou um pouco nos últimos meses. Ok. Mudou bastante. Agora sou filha de pais separados e isso, sem dúvida, é horrível. Mas não porque fico indo e vindo toda hora, e sim pelo sofrimento que vejo no rosto deles e não posso fazer nada.

Todos ao nosso redor achavam que isso jamais pudesse acontecer, assim como eu, e ficamos muito tristes e chateados quando a mamãe decidiu sair de casa. Não sei qual foi a conversa que eles tiveram, pois tomaram o cuidado de me manter longe disso tudo, só que a razão foi impossível de ser escondida.

Estávamos recebendo a visita de nossos amigos do Alasca. Tanya, Kate, Eleasar e Carmen decidiram tirar umas férias e se hospedaram na casa dos meus avós por alguns dias. Não era segredo para ninguém que a mamãe tivesse ciúmes da Tanya, apesar de o papai garantir que jamais se interessou por ela.

Eu tinha muito dever de casa para fazer naquela tarde e pedi a ajuda de minha mãe, que atendeu prontamente, como sempre. Os Denalli queriam caçar, já que estavam se preparando para seguir viagem e papai os acompanhou. Eu também queria ter ido, mas por causa dos estudos, tive de ficar. Depois íamos encontrá-los e isso me confortava. E foi o que aconteceu e onde minha vida mudou.

Quando estávamos chegando próximo do rio, já podíamos ouvir o papai e Tanya conversando – neste caso, eu comecei a ouvir, porque tenho certeza que a minha mãe já os estava ouvindo há bem mais tempo. Era uma conversa estranha, no meu entendimento.

- Edward, você sabe o quanto sempre te achei bonito, não é? – Tanya falava toda melosa. – Sei que você é um cara casado e tudo mais, mas nunca sentiu vontade de experimentar outras coisas? Digo... Você sempre esteve com Bella-

Calmamente, meu pai respondeu: - Eu sempre soube que era ela. – A partir daí ouvimos somente a voz do meu pai. Ele estava respondendo aos pensamentos de Tanya. – Um dia você vai saber também. É claro que não. Nunca desejei outra mulher.

Percebi o tom da voz de meu pai ficar alterado, talvez nervoso. – Tanya, por favor, você sabe que posso ver tudo o que você pensa. É uma situação bem constrangedora.

Papai e Tanya entraram no nosso campo de visão no momento em que Tanya o agarrou e tascou-lhe um beijo na boca. _Pai!_ – pensei no mesmo instante. Ele afastou Tanya e imediatamente surgiu ao nosso lado, com os olhos arregalados, encarando a minha mãe. Foi quando me lembrei que minha mãe também tinha visto tudo o que eu vi. Meu pai tentou segurá-la, mas ela o empurrou e desapareceu.

- Pai, o que você fez? – olhei para frente e já não vi Tanya.

- Não fiz nada, Nessie. Tanya me agarrou.

- Como você não viu isso nos pensamentos dela?

- Não sei. Me distrai. Preciso encontrar sua mãe.

E assim meu pai também desapareceu. Corri para a casa grande com a maior rapidez que pude. Entrei pela garagem e vi meu avô Carlisle imediatamente.

- Vovô! – eu estava apavorada.

Ele se preocupou. – O que foi, Nessie? Onde estão todos?

- Não sei. O papai foi procurar a mamãe. Vô, me ajude. Acho que eles vão brigar.

Corremos até a sala onde minha família já tinha uma ideia do que estava acontecendo. Tio Jasper me acalmou, com seu dom incomum. Assim pude mostrar a eles o que vi, junto com minha mãe. Tia Alice e tia Rosalie ficaram muito irritadas e tenho certeza que arrancariam a cabeça do meu pai se ele estivesse na sala naquele momento.

- Como eu não vi isso? – tia Alice se questionava.

Tio Emmett estava inconformado. – Por que Edward permitiu? Tenho vontade de matá-lo agora mesmo. – e tia Rose o abraçou.

Percebi que minha família estava em pedaços. Mas e agora? Todos ficariam contra meu pai? E eu? O que eu deveria fazer? Havia uma maneira de defender a mamãe sem acusar o papai?

Hoje, há algumas definições. Estou morando com a mamãe em Seattle. Ela ainda se recusa a ver o papai, então são meus tios que vêm me buscar para os finais de semana. Ah, isso foi outro acordo que meu avô Carlisle discutiu com a minha mãe. Fico com ela durante os dias de semana e nos sábados e domingos volto para Forks. Não foi nenhuma imposição de ninguém, de qualquer maneira. A mamãe me deixou decidir.

- Meu amor, - ela estava bem triste – eu te amo e sei que você pode tomar a melhor decisão por si só. Já tem idade o suficiente para isso, Nessie. Eu vou para Seattle. Já encontrei uma casa lá. Tem um quarto para você, mas você escolhe se será o seu lar ou se vai apenas passar alguns dias.

Eu já tinha pensado nisso algumas vezes depois que a mamãe tinha saído de casa.

- Mãe, eu quero ficar com você. Posso visitar o papai aos finais de semana. Tenho certeza que ele não vai se importar. Mas eu quero ficar com você.

Ela não esperava isso e me deu um forte abraço. Ficamos ali paradas um bom tempo. Minha mãe estava sofrendo e eu sabia que eu a reconfortava.

Quando fui contar para o meu pai, ele já sabia de tudo. Ainda sim eu quis esclarecer.

- Tudo bem. Você já sabe o que penso, mas eu quero saber o que você pensa, pai.

- Penso que você tomou a decisão certa, Nessie. A mamãe está sofrendo e precisa do seu apoio. Eu preciso que você cuide dela. Sabia que ela pediu para o vovô resgatar os investimentos e depositar na conta dela?

- Aham. Ela vai comprar uma casa e disse que pode se virar sozinha.

- Esse dinheiro é dela, de quando ela ia fazer faculdade. Só que o meu dinheiro também é dela. Tudo o que é meu é dela, mas ela não quer aceitar.

- Talvez a mamãe só precise de um tempo para refletir.

- Vou trazê-la de volta. Prometo.

Papai me deu um beijo na testa. Senti que ele sofria tanto quanto a mamãe.

Os dias foram se passando, eu me adaptei à nova escola, ganhei novos amigos, a mamãe passou a esconder melhor o sofrimento de mim, meu pai já não era mais aquele cara brincalhão de sempre e nem chegava mais perto do piano, vovô Charlie sequer podia ouvir o nome do papai. Enfim, tudo mudou.

Naquela 6ª feira, mamãe acordou dizendo que ia para uma entrevista de emprego logo depois do almoço, mas que deixaria minha comida no forno.

Ah, eu mencionei que me alimento de comida humana quase sempre? Pois é, a mamãe e o papai já tentavam cada dia menos me alimentar com sangue. Caçadas? Huh... Só uma ou duas vezes por mês, pois eu tinha que me acostumar, já que também convivia com muitos humanos agora, em especial no colégio. Mas desde que nos mudamos para Seattle só como comida de humanos. _Isso_ é um saco.

Voltando ao emprego... Desde que nasci e com os tempos calmos quando os Volturi foram embora, a minha mãe passou a estudar. Fez duas faculdades e, para quem não queria fazer nenhuma, se saiu muito bem. Só que meu pai nunca a deixou trabalhar fora. Ela também nunca se esforçou muito para convencê-lo, mas chegou a hora. Minha mãe optou por Direito. A entrevista de emprego era em um escritório de advocacia.

- Renesmee, vou demorar a voltar esta tarde. Você pode, por favor, se cuidar? – mamãe quase implorou.

- Claro, mãe. Você sabe que sou responsável.

- Me dá uma tristeza deixá-la sozinha, filha.

- Uma hora ou outra isso aconteceria. Você não quer trabalhar? Então vai ser frequente. Ou você vai me levar para o escritório todos os dias?

Foi a primeira vez que vi um sorriso no rosto da minha mãe desde aquele fatídico dia.

Logo que voltei do colégio, tinha muito dever de casa. Como já era de costume, liguei meu computador e o papai estava on line me esperando. Ele sempre me ajudou com a escola e tivemos de nos adaptar aos "novos tempos".

- Por onde você quer começar hoje, Nessie? – papai perguntou com uma tristeza incomum no semblante.

- Perguntando como você está. Posso ver que não está muito bem, pai.

Ele abaixou os olhos. Mesmo que estivéssemos em cidades diferentes, eu sabia como estava seu humor apenas por vê-lo.

- Não é nada, filha. Não deve se preocupar com isso. Já não tem coisas demais na sua cabeça para pensar? – ele tentou me distrair.

- É verdade, só que 99% delas dizem respeito à mamãe e à você. De que maneira eu poderia não me preocupar? – tentei ser o mais sincera possível.

Meu pai voltou a olhar a tela do computador, a me olhar. – Tia Alice disse que a mamãe foi a uma entrevista de emprego.

- Sim... É isso então? Mas pai, você achou mesmo que ela não ia se mostrar capaz de se virar sozinha? Você a conhece melhor que eu, melhor que qualquer pessoa.

- Tinha esperanças. Acontece que quanto mais independência ela tiver, menores são minhas chances. Nessie, não vê que há todo um mundo novo para ela?

Sorri. Meu pai estava com receio de que minha mãe percebesse com rapidez que o mundo não girava apenas em torno dele.

- É inevitável, pai. Uma hora ou outra isso ia acontecer. Eu também quero que voltemos para casa. Sinto sua falta todos os dias, mas é importante que ela se sinta bem. Eu quero isso para ela.

Discretamente, meu pai assentiu porque sabia que eu tinha razão.

- Vamos estudar – ele mudou de assunto.

Fiquei umas duas horas trabalhando no dever de casa com o meu pai. Já estava anoitecendo quando desligamos e percebi que minha mãe ainda não havia chegado. Fui até a sala e espiei pela janela. A rua estava tranquila. Sentei-me na varanda e esperei.

Pude ouvir o ronco do motor da Ferrari ao virar a esquina. Mamãe estacionou no meio fio com uma brusca freada, o que não era típico dela. Ela desceu e disparou em minha direção. Me deu um abraço de urso, daqueles que apenas o Tio Emmett me daria, e nos girou várias vezes. Eu não sabia o que dizer e estava muito zonza. A mamãe sorria.

- Eu consegui, Renesmee! – sua alegria era contagiante.

**

* * *

**

Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.


	3. O verdadeiro recomeço

_Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria_

* * *

- O emprego? É seu?

Ela me soltou no chão quando percebeu que havia exagerado. – Desculpe, filha – ela teria corado se ainda pudesse. – Sim, o emprego. É meu. – Ela me puxou pela mão para dentro de casa. – Quero te contar tudo.

Na sala mesmo, ela me explicou que seria uma espécie de estagiária no escritório, mas que por ser uma firma grande, havia possibilidade de crescimento, que teria um bom salário, suficiente para nos sustentar tranquilamente sem depender do... vovô – ela não se referiu ao papai. Falou também que já começaria na 2ª feira. A única coisa que ela lamentou foi que a vaga era para jornada integral.

- Nessie, sei que você quis ficar comigo antes, mas vou entender se preferir voltar para Forks. Vou te deixar muito sozinha a partir de agora – ela mostrou-se muito compreensiva. Eu não queria desapontá-la. Já tinha minha decisão tomada, não ia mudar de ideia.

- Não vou reclamar de vê-la apenas no jantar. Você ainda terá tempo de preparar o meu jantar, não terá?

- É claro que sim – e seu sorriso foi genuíno. O maior que vi nos últimos meses.

Nas semanas seguintes, isso se tornou um pouco mais usual. Não sei se foi porque estava trabalhando, se porque estava esquecendo o meu pai ou simplesmente se disfarçava bem, mas a minha mãe passou a sorrir.

Eu começara a perceber que, por pelo menos alguns meses, talvez um ou dois anos, minha mãe estaria bem. Por que este tempo? Bom, acho que seria o suficiente para que as pessoas do trabalho começassem a desconfiar que ela não envelhecia. Seattle é chuvosa a maior parte do ano e as roupas que ela usaria para o trabalho ajudariam a esconder sua pele. Além do mais, essas roupas sociais davam a ela um ar de mais velha mesmo.

No primeiro mês sua alegria me contagiava. Era o suficiente tê-la apenas por algumas horas antes de eu cair no sono toda noite e ver meu pai apenas pelo chat ou nos finais de semana. Mas aí eu comecei a sentir mais saudade de todos que devia. Estava passando tanto tempo sozinha. Antes era impossível ficar um minuto longe de qualquer um.

Acho que era uma 4ª feira. Acordei bem cedo, antes mesmo de a minha mãe sair para o trabalho. Assim que me viu, ela ficou apreensiva.

- Está tudo bem, filha?

Como eu diria que não estava? – Hummm, mãe... – me sentei à mesa e ela repetiu meu gesto, logo ao meu lado. Sua reação instantânea foi colocar a mão na minha testa e pescoço para medir minha temperatura. – Estou bem, não se preocupe – tentei tranquilizá-la. – Sabe o que é?

- Vou saber se me disser – ela passou da preocupação à falta de paciência em um segundo.

- Queria pedir um negócio – eu estava medindo cada palavra para não despertar uma fúria que com certeza estava lá no fundo de seu peito, pronta para sair desde que ela viu o papai com a Tanya.

Ela tomou um profundo fôlego e fechou os olhos por um momento. Quando voltou a me olhar, parecia mais calma. – Você está com medo de mim, Renesmee?

- É claro que não – me apressei em esclarecer. – Jamais. Hummmm... Já que você está chegado tarde todos os dias, eu queria saber se posso pedir para o papai vir aqui me ver hoje – abaixei meu olhar. – Estou sentindo muita falta dele. – Voltei a olhá-la esperando sua resposta.

O olhar de minha mãe era penetrante. Impossível desviar. Acho que por isso lhe deram aquele emprego tão fácil. Mas faz parte da camuflagem, não é? Ela me encarou eu não consegui desviar. De repente ela passou a mão pelos meus cabelos e vi pesar em sua fisionomia.

- Pode sim, meu anjo. Com uma condição.

O que será que viria?

- Que ele não esteja aqui quando eu chegar.

Fácil!

- Jura? Ah, mãe, você é a melhor mãe do mundo.

Saltei para seu colo e lhe deu um forte abraço. Aproveitei que estávamos tão próximas e coloquei minhas mãos em suas bochechas e mostrei-lhe tantas quantas imagens de nós duas juntas eu consegui até que ela disse que precisava ir trabalhar. Me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu.

Ah, como eu estava animada. Nem me importei com o horário. O papai não dormia mesmo. Passei a mão no telefone da sala e disquei direto em seu celular. Ele atendeu no meio do primeiro toque.

- Bom dia, pai!

- Bom dia, minha vida. Que felicidade é essa tão cedo?

- Adivinha? – foi só uma maneira de dizer.

- Você está tão longe, filha. Não consigo.

Senti uma ponta de tristeza em sua voz e me arrependi no mesmo momento.

- Ah, pai, desculpe. Não era o que eu me referia.

- Me diga.

- A mamãe deixou você passar a tarde comigo – quase gritei.

Agora havia um sorriso. – Que maravilha, Nessie! Quer que eu te pegue no colégio?

- É claro, paizinho. Mas tem uma coisa. Uma condição – ele apenas esperou que eu dissesse. – A mamãe falou que você tem de ir embora antes dela chegar.

- Não tem problema. O importante é que vamos ficar juntos por umas horas. Não troco por nada.

- Te vejo mais tarde. Te amo, pai.

As horas na escola passaram voando. Eu estava tão ansiosa que nem percebi que o sinal já tinha tocado. Uma das minhas novas amigas, Sarah, foi quem me avisou.

- Vai ficar aí parada, Renesmee? A aula já acabou.

- Nossa, Sarah – eu disse, levantando -, não ouvi o sinal.

- Aposto que estava pensando em algum garoto. – Ela riu da dedução. Se ela soubesse que eu pensava realmente em um garoto. Sorri quando lembrei que meu pai aparentava apenas 17 anos e dali há pouco tempo poderiam nos confundir facilmente com um casal de namorados. Eca!

- Não, não. É que meu pai vem me buscar hoje. Estava pensando no que poderíamos fazer. Só isso – e talvez eu estivesse lhe dando muitas informações. Me arrependi imediatamente.

- Que legal. – E enquanto eu guardava meus cadernos nos armários, Sarah teve uma "brilhante" ideia. – Renesmee, você pode me apresentar ao seu pai como sua melhor amiga, se quiser. – Arrependimento imediato!

- Hã... – eu precisava pensar em uma desculpa. – Melhor não. Ele é bravo. Já tratou mal algumas amigas minhas. É embaraçoso.

Sarah ficou realmente chateada. – Talvez outra hora, então. Quem sabe um dia em que você possa prepará-lo antes, né?

Assenti com remorso, mas eu não podia me arriscar – ainda mais. Ao sair no portão, a primeira coisa que se destacou em minha visão foi o Volvo e um cara lindo e sério encostado nele. Ele com certeza ouviu eu pensar na parte do "lindo" porque abriu um lindo sorriso, daqueles que faziam a mamãe estremecer. Ops! Ele também ouviu isso. Droga! Corri para abraçá-lo.

- Hey, pai!

Ele me pegou nos braços e me deu um apertado abraço. Por mais que estivesse na frente de tanta gente, eu não ligava que ele me tratasse como bebê. Era meu pai. E eu nem aparentava ser tão velha assim. Passava fácil pelos 12 anos. É claro que a idade física apenas importava para os outros. A idade mental era superior e só dizia respeito à mim e à minha família.

- Não tem vergonha mesmo? – meu pai sorriu para mim.

- Não tenho vergonha – sorri meu melhor sorriso de volta. De repente ele ficou sério e me pôs no chão, me virando de frente para a escola e segurando os meus ombros. Sarah estava parada nos encarando.

Ela estava ultrajada. – Por que você mentiu para mim, Renesmee? Pensei que éramos amigas.

Definitivamente aquele não era o meu dia. – Nós _somos_ amigas, Sarah – não conseguia me concentrar em busca de mais uma desculpa. "_Pai, me ajuda_", pensei.

Ele ergueu a mão para Sarah, apresentando-se.

- Eu sou Edward Cullen, irmão da Renesmee. Você é?

- Sarah. Sarah Perry – disse Sarah, apertando a mão de meu pai e parecendo desconcertada. Caramba... Ela é uma menina. Como podia olhar assim para ele? Meu pai me olhou pelo canto dos olhos. Sarah não percebeu.

- O papai pediu para eu vir buscá-la, Nessie, porque ele teve uma reunião de emergência no hospital.

- Tudo bem... Edward – era engraçado chamar meu pai pelo primeiro nome. – Vamos? Sarah, te vejo amanhã.

Sarah ficou vendo meu pai abrir a porta do carro para mim e depois ele mesmo entrar. Ficamos sob seus olhares até que o carro virou a esquina.

- Desculpa, pai.

- Não se preocupe. Sarah acreditou na estória. Mas receio que você terá de ser mais cuidadosa de agora em diante – alertou-me.

- Definitivamente.

- Então, por onde começamos?

Bem que os professores poderiam ter colaborado comigo. Eu ia passar a tarde com meu pai. Por que tanto dever de casa?

Meu pai riu. – Ok, dever de casa primeiro.

Ao chegarmos na porta de casa meu pai parou, tenso. Ele nunca tinha estado aqui antes. Tomou um grande fôlego e, de início, pensei que fosse pelo stress, mas percebi que o cheiro da mamãe era muito forte aqui em casa. Meu pai não falou nada. Nem eu. Abri a porta e o puxei pela mão.

- Você quer conhecer a casa? É bem bonita.

O arrastei mostrando cômodo a cômodo. Primeiro a sala (onde já estávamos), depois meu quarto, meu banheiro, o escritório da mamãe, a cozinha e, por fim, o quarto da mamãe. Ele não queria entrar, mesmo assim eu insisti.

- Nessie, a mamãe vai saber que eu estive aqui.

* * *

**Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.**


	4. E quando digo recomeço, é recomeço mesmo

_Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria_

* * *

- Tudo bem, pai. Ela não vai reclamar. Confie em mim.

Enfim, ele se moveu para dentro. Queria que ele visse como era aquele quarto, mas eu não podia pensar nas razões. Mostrei a parede escura, as cortinas fechadas, a única foto do criado-mudo (de nós duas abraçadas), nenhum detalhe que lembrasse nossa antiga vida, nada que trouxesse pensamentos do passado junto com a mudança.

Aquilo o magoaria, mas era necessário.

Depois de fazermos o dever de casa, ele queria sair. Imaginei que o ambiente o deixava desconfortável.

- Nessie, vamos dar uma volta? Tomar sorvete?

- Mas começou a chover, pai. Vamos ficar aqui mesmo. Podemos ver um filme, você faz pipoca para mim...

Pensei em nós dois na sala, ele sentado no sofá e eu deitada com a cabeça em suas pernas e o pote de pipoca em cima de minha barriga. Sorri.

- Você venceu. Mas preciso de uma co-pilota. Não conheço esta cozinha e acho que a mamãe ficaria brava se eu bagunçasse tudo.

- Fechado.

Peguei uma panela, o óleo, o milho e o sal, colocando tudo na pia. Meu pai assumiu o fogão e logo aquele cheiro de pipoca tomou o ambiente. Que delícia...

- Sinto saudades da sua comida – comentei, pesarosa.

- Prometo que cozinho para você no final de semana... – meu pai riu.

- O que foi?

- Achei que você nunca fosse se acostumar com alimento humano e olha só...

Tive que assumir – Não é tão ruim, na verdade. Não a sua comida nem a da mamãe. Essas eu gosto. E depois que nos mudamos para Seattle, minhas caçadas foram reduzidas drasticamente.

Enquanto meu pai tirava a panela do fogo e despejava a pipoca quente em uma tigela, ele pensou nas minhas palavras.

- Por que Bella não está te levando para caçar com frequência? – ele estava mais sério.

Levantei-me da cadeira onde eu estava sentada e o abracei pela cintura. – É só porque ela está trabalhando demais. Quando ela chega em casa, mal a vejo e já não aguento mais de tanto sono.

Na verdade, eu achava que ela ficava tanto tempo no escritório para ocupar a cabeça com outras coisas que não fossem o meu pai.

- Isso não justifica, Nessie. Não é justo misturar os nossos problemas com você.

- Sei que ela não faz por querer. Se realmente for esta a razão, é claro.

E como em todas as vezes, sempre que eu estava com o papai o tempo voava. Quando percebemos, já estava quase na hora de a mamãe voltar. Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e me abraçou. Se eu pudesse, jamais o deixaria ir... Mas ele se foi. Não demorou dez minutos e a minha mãe estava em casa. Mais cedo que o habitual, por alguma razão.

- Oi, linda. – ganhei um forte abraço que eu não esperava.

- Oi, mãe. – Assim que me afastei de seus braços, pude ver um brilho diferente em seu olhar. Prestei atenção e havia um cheiro diferente no ar. Bem suave. Parecia cheiro de vampiro. – Que cheiro é este?

- Cheiro de quê? – ela pareceu incomodada, ou foi só impressão.

- Não sei bem. Parece cheiro de vampiro.

Ela me pegou pela mão e me sentou no sofá. – Conheci alguém no escritório. Sim, realmente é um vampiro. – Ah não! – Mas não se preocupe. É só alguém que pode vir a ser um bom amigo.

- Quer me falar sobre ele? – apesar de estar com o coração partido, eu tentei ser compreensiva.

- Seu nome é Robert e ele segue o nosso modo de vida. Também está em abstinência de sangue humano há muitas décadas e chegou à Seattle há alguns meses. Percebeu meu cheiro e se apresentou.

Era como se ela estivesse enfiando farpas embaixo das minhas unhas. Tão doloroso ouvir que um novo homem estava entrando na vida da minha mãe, na minha vida. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Nada. Nem seria justo ficar contra qualquer atitude sua. Ver meu pai com a Tanya, com certeza, foi pior do que a época em que ele a deixou para que ela fosse feliz. Definitivamente.

- Vou conhecê-lo?

A mamãe respirou bem fundo. Ela não precisava daquilo. Esperei então que ela fosse falar. Apenas estava pensando na maneira.

- Nessie, não é o que você está pensando. Você é tão novinha para entender isso, mas de qualquer maneira eu vou tentar explicar. Nós, vampiros, amamos apenas uma vez. E é para sempre. Não importa o que aconteça. Eu amo o papai, vou amá-lo por toda minha existência. Então você não precisa se preocupar que eu vá trazer algum outro homem aqui para casa. Não dessa maneira. Estou conhecendo Robert agora e sinto que seremos amigos, nada mais do que isso. Amigos, entendeu?

Ouvir aquelas palavras era um alívio sem tamanho. Minha mãe continuou.

- Só que não é porque ainda amo tanto o papai, que vou perdoá-lo pelo que ele fez. É pedir muito ao meu coração que nem bate mais...

- Por quê? – a pergunta escapou por minha boca sem nem mesmo passar pelo meu cérebro.

- Você ainda é tão menina para entender e se envolver. Um dia, quando estiver maior, mais madura, nós vamos conversar também sobre isso. Só não vai ser hoje.

- Tudo bem. Vou esperar pacientemente por este dia. Agora... Posso conhecer esse Robert?

Ela sorriu timidamente – Vou ver quando ele pode vir.

* * *

**Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.**


	5. Por que ele não reage?

O tal do Robert parecia um cara extremamente ocupado, pois nunca tinha tempo de vir em nossa casa. Eu já estava começando a achar aquilo tudo muito estranho. Mas a pior parte era esconder meus pensamentos do meu pai. Não queria que ele sofresse, que é o que aconteceria se ele soubesse agora desse novo vampiro nas redondezas. Eu precisava pensar num bom plano para que meus pais se falassem pelo menos uma vez. Eu tinha que fazer com que se dessem uma oportunidade de tentar esclarecer as coisas. Sabia que pela parte do meu pai não haveria problemas, mas pela minha mãe... Talvez houvesse alguém que pudesse me ajudar, e tinha nome e sobrenome: Alice Cullen, a irmã preferida do meu pai, a cunhada preferida da minha mãe.

À tarde, minha tia Alice viria me pegar para o final de semana em Forks e eu ainda tinha algumas horas sozinha. Eu deveria aproveitar este momento para pensar em algo que convencesse minha tia a se envolver no relacionamento dos meus pais, algo que ela estava terminantemente proibida pela minha mãe.

Resolvi ir à biblioteca que ficava a algumas quadras de casa. Quando virei a esquina, vi que o Porsche da tia Alice e a Ferrari da mamãe estavam estacionados na rua. Fiquei feliz que não demoraríamos tanto para ir para Forks. Pelo menos, longe da mamãe, eu poderia conversar a vontade com minha tia.

- Nessie, Nessie, Nessie! – e mais um forte abraço eu recebi. De surpresa, mal respondi. Apenas pude buscar por meu fôlego perdido entre o primeiro e o terceiro "Nessie". – Oh, desculpe, flor. É que eu estava com tantas saudades de você...

- Eu adoro suas recepções calorosas, tia. Não se preocupe. – passei a mão em seu braço. – Nós já vamos? – perguntei enquanto trazia minha mochila do quarto.

- Vamos sim. – tia Alice estava mais séria.

O que será que houve no curto espaço de tempo entre eu entrar no meu quarto e sair com a mochila? Que droga! Eu estava perdida.

Notei que a mamãe estava chateada.

- O que está acontecendo? – a curiosidade foi maior.

- Nada, meu anjo. Me dê um abraço...

E eu o fiz. Como negaria isso a minha mãe? Nem em mil anos.

- Você vai se encontrar com o tal Robert enquanto eu estiver fora? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, durante o abraço.

A mamãe só me respondeu depois que me soltou. – Sim, planejamos algumas coisas juntos. – Ela abaixou o olhar.

Pus as mãos em suas bochechas. "Ele é apenas um amigo, não é?"

- É sim.

Tia Alice nos olhava já sabendo de tudo o que estava se passando. Obviamente ela tinha tido visões com a mamãe e o tal Robert, mas prometeu não se intrometer. Conhecendo minha tia como eu conhecia, imaginava o quanto ela devia estar se sentindo impotente. Mas isso ia mudar.

Continuei a conversa silenciosa com minha mãe. "Promete que não vai fazer nada para se arrepender depois?"

Minha mãe arregalou os olhos e não me respondeu. Tirou minhas mãos de seu rosto e beijou as palmas. Sentiu o aroma dos meus punhos profundamente de olhos fechados e encerrou o assunto.

- Vocês vão chegar tarde em Forks. É melhor se apressarem.

Como se ela não soubesse que tia Alice dirigia quase tão rápido quanto o papai. Acho que ela queria se livrar das minhas perguntas.

- Te amo, mãe. Para sempre. – a beijei no rosto e entrei no Porsche a tempo de ver um olhar acusatório da minha tia para a minha mãe.

Já estávamos longe o suficiente para que ninguém que, além de nos duas, pudesse nos ouvir. Como um estranho bloqueio não permitia que minha tia visse meu futuro ela teve de perguntar o que eu estava planejando.

- Agora desembucha, Ness.

Ri com sua maneira de falar. – Bom, você já deve ter visto um vampiro novo no futuro da mamãe, não é?

- Estou proibida de falar sobre isso. – Ela desviou o olhar de mim.

- Tudo bem – comecei. - Você não precisa falar, basta me ouvir e depois me ajudar agindo.

- Sua mãe vai arrancar minha cabeça – ela me encarou. – E você vai ser a única responsável por isso.

A situação era tão estranha que não pude perder a oportunidade de fazer uma piada – E como te amo, vou me certificar que sua cabeça vai voltar para seu corpo, ok? – eu ri – Vamos lá, tia. Me ajude. Não vou conseguir juntar meus pais sozinha.

- Nessie, você sabe que eles não querem que ninguém se intrometa.

- Tudo bem. Você tem razão. Mas você acha justo ficar de fora enquanto eles não _conseguem_ nem sentir o cheiro um do outro sem tristeza? Está partindo meu coração ver os dois tão tristes...

Enfim, tia Alice se rendeu aos meus argumentos – E o que você quer que eu faça? – foi fácil demais.

- Não sei bem, tia. Fico pensando em um milhão de coisas para fazê-los reatarem, mas nada muito bom. Só tenho certeza de uma coisa: eles deviam conversar. O papai pode convencê-la a voltar para ele se ela der a oportunidade de ele chegar perto.

- Este é o problema, minha sobrinha preferida. Bella não deixa Edward se aproximar. Eles nunca se falaram depois que vocês vieram embora.

- E o que nós podemos fazer, tia? Você vê alguma coisa?

- Bom, vejo o tal vampiro de Seattle e sua mãe se beijando. – Não!

Eu estava com um nó na garganta. – Por isso ela estava com aquela cara antes de sairmos?

- Também por isso. Provavelmente mais pelos meus comentários como, por exemplo, "Você não pode fazer isso com o meu irmão" ou "Eu nunca vou te perdoar por não tentar mais uma vez" ou "Você só está fazendo isso para se vingar".

Eu estava pasma. Para alguém que não devia se intrometer, tia Alice estava se saindo muito bem.

- Ela respondeu alguma coisa?

- Basicamente repetiu o mesmo de sempre: "Não é mais da sua conta, Alice".

Realmente, não ia ser fácil. Mas quem disse que seria?

Encostei a cabeça no banco e fiquei assim até entrarmos na estrada sinuosa depois da rodovia que levava direto a casa dos meus avós. Por falar neles, eles nos esperavam na porta de entrada, junto com meus tios Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper.

Olhei para tia Alice, preocupada. – E o papai?

Ela disparou de seu acento para fora do carro e parou ao lado da minha porta, abrindo-a em menos de um segundo.

- Ele disse para que, assim que você beijar e abraçar a todos, você vá para a cabana porque ele tem uma surpresa. – Tia Alice saiu da frente e eu corri para dar um abração em todos que já me esperavam ansiosamente. Como eles já sabiam que o papai estava me esperando, nem me mantiveram ali por muito tempo.

Corri o mais rápido que pude até chegar na cabana. Apesar do curto caminho até lá, eu tinha pensado em várias possibilidades de o meu pai me surpreender. A porta estava apenas encostada e eu ouvia meu pai na cozinha. Instantaneamente senti cheiro de queijo... macarrão com queijo... Ah, essa era a surpresa.

Entrei na cozinha no momento em que o meu pai colocava uma grande travessa com a comida em cima de nossa pequena mesa. O engraçado foi vê-lo descalço, sem camisa e de avental.

- Você cozinhou para mim? – eu ri.

- Eu prometi, não prometi?

Fui até perto dele. – Sim, prometeu.

- Sei que você estava esperando qualquer outra surpresa, menos isso. Então, você pode fazer todo o planejamento do final de semana como presente. Nem eu nem suas tias vamos dar qualquer sugestão, dica, nada...

Me sentei à mesa. Eu realmente estava com fome. – Não ligo que vocês escolham tudo. De verdade.

O papai sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Só tem uma coisa que eu quero. – Pensei nele e a mamãe juntos novamente e ele abaixou a cabeça.

- A decisão é dela, Renesmee. Não posso fazer nada.

Aquele não parecia meu pai. Me virei pretendendo fazê-lo reagir. – Lute! Lute como você lutou para não matá-la, lute como você lutou para se afastar, lute como você lutou para que ela se decidisse por você e não por Jake... Lute como você lutou para que o coração dela não parasse e bombeasse o veneno que a salvou. Apenas lute, pai.

Ele estava em choque. Na verdade, eu também estava. De onde eu tirei tanta determinação?

- Você é muito parecida com a sua mãe – meu pai respondeu ao meu pensamento. Ele estava se recompondo. Segurou minha mão e me olhou nos olhos. – Filha, pode parecer que eu não quero lutar, mas eu já estou lutando. Lutando para respeitar a vontade da mamãe, para não sair daqui agora mesmo e ir para Seattle. Tudo que eu quero é que sua mãe me ouça. Eu poderia obrigá-la, mas não vou fazer isso. Ela também está sofrendo. Estou lutando a cada segundo do meu dia para não levá-la para longe de tudo e falar até que ela me ouça.

Acho que meu pai e eu nunca conversamos tão francamente. Não um conversa séria. - Até que ponto isso é válido, pai? A única coisa que vejo é que a mamãe morre a cada dia e por mais que ela tente disfarçar perto de mim, eu sei que as noites dela, principalmente, são um inferno. E eu sei também que as coisas para você vão de mal a pior. Você não me engana. Ela não me engana. – pousei a mão em seu rosto. _"Eu te amo, pai"._ Ele não precisava que eu o tocasse para saber dos meus pensamentos, mas muitas vezes eu fazia questão de que ele soubesse que eu estava ali, do lado dele, com ele.

- Eu sei disso, meu amor. – Meu pai segurou a minha mão e beijou a palma e, assim como a mamãe, sentiu meu cheiro profundamente e de olhos fechados. Eles eram tão parecidos.

O papai não respondeu este pensamento.

**

* * *

**

Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.


	6. Minha própria surpresa

Completamos 06 meses morando sozinhas em Seattle. Passei a ver meu pai com mais frequência, já que eu podia vê-lo quando quisesse e nem precisava pedir para a mamãe – o que era um alívio. Depois do quase incidente com Sarah, evitei me aproximar de mais humanos do meu colégio. Jake também me visitava, mas eu não ia a La Push. Era estranho estar lá com ele, sem um adulto por perto. Eu não me sentia muito confortável.

E depois de meio ano, aconteceu algo comigo que meio que todos estavam esperando, menos eu. E eu só soube que _eles_ esperavam por isso depois de tudo. Até então, foi um grande susto para mim.

Era uma 4ª feira e acordei pela manhã um pouco enjoada. Não dei atenção por achar que se tratava apenas de algo que eu havia comido. Eu não saía muito mais para caçar e estava experimentando vários tipos de alimentos humanos. Mesmo assim, achei que deveria tomar Café da Manhã. Era quando eu ficava perto da mamãe, e eu não ia perder isso por um enjoo idiota.

- Mãe, você vai demorar a voltar hoje? - Perguntei na esperança de que se meu enjoo piorasse, ela estaria por perto.

- Espero que não. Pelo menos não há nada, por enquanto, que me faça ficar trabalhando. Posso saber a razão da pergunta, Nessie?

Tentei soar o mais normal possível. - Só queria passar mais tempo com você.

- Vou dar o meu melhor. Prometo. – A mamãe sabia que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa.

Ela me deixou na escola e a sensação ruim do meu estômago continuou. E foi piorando ao longo da manhã. Depois do almoço eu fui até o banheiro. Imediatamente senti um cheiro forte de sangue. Aquilo gelou minha espinha. _Será que havia alguém machucado por perto?_ Minha preocupação não era atacá-lo e sim ajudá-lo. Me concentrei nos barulhos ao meu redor em busca de indícios. Nada. Nenhuma respiração que não fosse a minha. Nenhuma voz que não aquelas do lado de fora. E eu sabia que não adiantava eu ficar ali parada. Teria de sair para procurar quem quer que fosse. Foi quando me assustei. Ao me limpar, vi que o papel higiênico ficou cheio de sangue, do _meu_ sangue. Era eu quem estava sangrando! Eu estava com hemorragia e não sabia o que fazer. Me desesperei. Não podia pedir ajuda onde eu estava, arriscar que alguém chamasse a Emergência. Minha mãe estava no trabalho e o resto da família em Forks, mas eu _tinha_ que chamar alguém. Ainda sentada no vaso, peguei meu celular e apertei o número 2 para a discagem rápida. Não foi preciso meio toque.

- Papai?

- Oi, filha. Algum problema?

Minha voz tremia. - Pai, não estou bem. Estou sangrando.

Você foi ferida, Nessie? – ouvi preocupação em sua voz.

- Não sei bem. Quero dizer... Ah, o que eu faço?

- Nada, filha. Foque onde está. Estou indo te buscar junto com o vovô.

Era o que eu precisava ouvir. Fiquei aliviada. – Estou no colégio. No banheiro feminino. – E a linha caiu.

Agora eu só tinha que ficar quieta e esperar alguns minutos. Meu pai chegaria logo. E que bom que levaria meu avô, que é médico.

Meu estômago já estava um pouco melhor quando pude sentir o cheiro do meu pai, meu avô Carlisle e da tia Alice nos corredores da escola. Ouvi os três entrarem no banheiro.

- Nessie?

- Estou aqui, pai.

Ouvi uma baixa risada do meu avô Carlisle, seguido por meu pai e depois a tia Alice.

- Do que vocês estão rindo?

Foi tia Alice quem respondeu. – Ah, Nessie. Acho que vamos ter que chamar a sua mãe.

- Por quê? – eu estava assustada com a reação deles.

Vovô começou a falar e eu ouvi tia Alice sair do banheiro. – Nessie, você não está doente. Você pode ficar tranquila. Mas é a mamãe quem vai falar com você sobre isso. O papai e eu vamos até a secretaria pedir sua liberação da aula e a tia Alice vai te ajudar com... Hummm... Com o que você precisa para sair daí.

- Pai? – eu não queria ficar sozinha.

- Eu posso ficar aqui com você, sim. O vovô vai resolver tudo. – Era tão bom eu não precisar falar algumas coisas em voz alta com o meu pai.

- Quer que eu ligue para a mamãe?

Meu pai demorou a responder minha pergunta. – Não. Eu posso fazer isso. – mas parecia que ele tentava _se_ convencer. – Eu realmente posso fazer isso, filha.

Um instante de silêncio e meu pai voltou a falar. – Não, Bella, sou eu, Edward. Está tudo bem com ela, sim. – senti sua voz tremer – Você pode vir para casa? Não, sua casa e de Renesmee. – Minha mãe estava falando muito baixo, porque eu não conseguia ouvir o que ela dizia. – Carlisle, Alice e eu vamos levá-la. – Seu tom se tornou mais duro – Você pode parar de falar e me ouvir por um minuto?

Sorri imaginando o rosto dos dois, depois de tanto tempo sem se falar.

- Bella, só o que você tem que fazer é voltar para sua casa. – Mais um momento de silêncio e a voz do meu pai ficou magoada. – Me desculpe, sei que não tenho o direito de falar assim com você, mas por favor, estou pedindo. Não por mim. Por Renesmee.

- Pai, me passe o telefone, por favor – tive de me intrometer.

Ele me entregou o aparelho por cima da porta do banheiro.

- Alô, mãe?

- Nessie, o que está acontecendo? Por que você me fez falar com o seu pai? – ela estava brava.

- Me desculpe, mamãe. Não foi culpa dele. Só que passei mal na escola e tive de ligar para o papai. E agora eles disseram que é você que tem que me dizer o que está acontecendo.

- Mas eu nem sei-

- Mãe, acho que estou com uma hemorragia. Aparentemente não é sério pois nem o papai e nem o vovô arrebentaram a porta do banheiro aqui da escola para cuidar de mim. De qualquer forma-

Ela me interrompeu bruscamente. – Estou indo, Renesmee. – E a linha do telefone caiu. Não entendi nada. Ouvi meu avô e minha tia entrando de volta no banheiro.

- Nessie, – minha tia falou – o papai e o vovô vão nos esperar lá fora um instante. Você pode me deixar entrar aí?

_Ufa! Até que enfim alguém resolveu cuidar de mim. Sei que eles são vampiros, que são sensíveis à sangue e tudo isso, mas eles são tão controlados. Será que iriam me atacar?_

- Não é isso, filha. – meu pai estava ouvindo meus pensamentos. – Assim que a mamãe chegar em casa, você vai poder conversar com ela.

O papai e o vovô nos deixaram a sós e eu abri o trinco da porta. Assim que vi tia Alice, percebi que ela tinha uma caixinha azul nas mãos.

- O que é isso? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Chama-se Absorvente Higiênico. Vou te ajudar a pôr um agora, mas as explicações virão de sua mãe. Só posso te garantir que você está bem. Tudo isso é normal.

Ninguém ia responder às minhas perguntas mesmo. Me contentei em saber que eu não morreria por aquele sangramento.

Tia Alice me entregou o tal do Absorvente Higiênico, que parecia uma fralda para bebês de tamanho muito pequeno. Disse que eu precisava tirar o papel de baixo e das abas para que colasse junto à minha calcinha. Aconselhou eu me limpar muito bem antes de me vestir novamente. Ela me deixou sozinha para que fizesse isso.

E com o Absorvente Higiênico entre as minhas pernas, caminhei entre meu pai e meu avô até o Volvo, na porta da escola. O incômodo na minha barriga estava voltando, só que mais forte.

- Vô, minha barriga está doendo.

- Vou te receitar um remédio depois. Não se preocupe.

Quando o Volvo parou no meio fio da calçada da minha casa, minha mãe praticamente voou ao meu encontro. Me arrancou do carro e me abraçou com tanta força, que me faltou ar.

- Mãe... – a palavra saiu sufocada, mas ela me soltou.

- Ah, Nessie. – seu tom me lembrou quando eu era um bebezinho ainda. Minha mãe olhou para a tia Alice e para o vovô Carlisle, como se dissesse um "Obrigada" com o olhar. Então ela olhou para o meu pai. Vi o mesmo reflexo nos dois rostos: tinha tristeza, saudade, melancolia, amor, dor. Nenhum dos dois disse nada. A mamãe segurou na minha mão e me arrastou para dentro de casa.

- Bella, então nós já vamos. Nos ligue se precisar de alguma coisa – tia Alice disse atrás de nós. Eu não queria que meu pai também fosse embora.

- Mãe, o papai pode ficar? – despejei em um único fôlego, antes de me arrepender.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para o meu pai. E depois para mim. – Tudo bem. – Eu sorri para ela.

Na sala, ela me conduziu até o sofá, com meu pai nos seguindo. Sentei-me e o papai sentou-se ao meu lado. A mamãe abaixou-se na minha frente.

- Como você está se sentindo, filha? – minha mãe tratou de se certificar.

- Agora minha barriga dói um pouco. Mas a sensação ruim foi embora, pelo menos. Você pode me dizer o que está havendo?

* * *

**Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.**


	7. Eu já não era uma criança

Meu pai segurou minha mão.

- Nessie, filha, você ficou mocinha. Não tínhamos certeza de quando seria este momento... Se seguiria o ritmo de sua idade física ou de sua idade mental. Ao que parece foi a física – a mamãe começou me explicando.

- Você lembra das aulas de biologia no bimestre passado. Nós estudamos isso, Nessie. O corpo das mulheres de modifica em certa idade. Seu corpo de menina está se transformando no corpo de uma mulher – o papai ajudou a mamãe.

- Uma mulher linda, por sinal – a mamãe sorriu para mim. - Estas mudanças preparam você para a maturidade. Sei que não é a hora de falar sobre isso, mas agora sabemos que possivelmente você poderá ter filhos. Seu corpo demonstra isso.

Senti a mão de meu pai se apertar sobre a minha. Eu não tinha palavras, apenas tentava absorver as novas informações.

- Todos os meses você ficará menstruada... Esse é o nome do que está acontecendo neste momento. Sei que pode ser desconfortável... Eu passei por isso.

- Vou ter que usar os absorventes para sempre? – as pequenas fraldas não eram nenhum pouco animadoras.

- Bem, não sempre, mas pelo tempo em que você estiver menstruada. Uns cinco dias a cada mês. Nós vamos experimentar outros modelos para ver o que te deixa mais a vontade. – Era tão natural a maneira como minha mãe falava comigo. Tão mãe.

- São tantos assim?

Meu pai sorriu. – Você nem imagina o quanto. Tem uma sessão no mercado só para eles. – vi a mamãe olhando disfarçadamente para o papai. Devia haver alguma estória por trás deste comentário.

- E a dor? – a dor também me incomodava.

- Bom, a dor não deve ser frequente. Mas o vovô pode receitar um remédio para amenizá-la. Também vamos conversar com ele sobre os exames que você deve fazer para sabermos se está tudo bem. E com o tempo, - ela olhava novamente para ver a reação do meu pai – ele vai receitar um anticoncepcional-

Meu pai rosnou baixo.

- O que é isso? – o nome não era simples de pronunciar.

E foi o papai que explicou. – Os anticoncepcionais têm várias funções. O nome significa, basicamente, que é um medicamento para evitar a gravidez, mas também pode ser utilizado para regular o ciclo menstrual, para garotas que sofrem com acnes – que não é o seu caso -, enfim... Sobre isso não temos que nos preocupar agora.

- Edward! – a mamãe o censurou. – Ela tem que saber. Está na hora. Foi o que nós combinamos, não foi?

Abracei meu pai. – Eu quero continuar sendo sua menininha, pai. Não escolhi crescer.

- Vou ligar para seu avô e perguntar o que você pode tomar para as cólicas. – o papai levantou do sofá e foi para a cozinha, ainda bastante sério.

- Pega leve com ele, mãe – pedi.

Ela não respondeu.

- Ele ainda é meu pai. E te ama. Eu sei que você também o ama... Já sou uma mulher – sorri largamente – e lembro perfeitamente sobre os sentimentos dos vampiros.

Me abaixei até o ombro de minha mãe e sussurrei em seu ouvido. – São eternos... – ela se levantou quando o papai entrou de volta na sala com o nome do remédio anotado em um papel.

- Vou buscar o remédio para as cólicas.

Eu tinha que aproveitar esta oportunidade. – Pai, fica comigo? A mamãe pode ir a farmácia, não pode, mãe? – tentei pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o que eu estava tramando.

Ela pegou o papel da mão dele sem olhá-lo e saiu pela porta. Quando percebi que era seguro o suficiente o encarei. Ele já esperava que eu dissesse algo diferente dos meus tranquilos pensamentos.

- Pai, se eu te fizer uma pergunta, você será sincero na resposta?

- Basta que você pense, Nessie.

Fechei meus olhos e pensei com toda a força que pude. Queria que o papai soubesse que não era uma simples pergunta. "O que você faria se descobrisse que a mamãe está saindo com alguém?"

Ele deu um salto para longe de mim. – Ela está? – as palavras saíram com dor.

Levantei e o abracei. – Não sei bem... Ela disse que é apenas um amigo.

- Não sinto o cheiro de nenhum humano.

- Ao que parece, ele é mais semelhante a ela e... a você.

- Um vampiro? – meu pai me puxou pelos braços para olhar meu rosto.

- Eu não o conheço, pai. Só sei que é alguém que está trabalhando com ela. A mamãe disse que vai convidá-lo para vir aqui em casa.

Tenho certeza que, naquele hora, se meu pai pudesse chorar, estaria em pratos - se tivesse um coração ele estaria partido.

Ele buscou algo em que se apoiar. Nunca tinha visto um vampiro precisando se escorar em algo para não cair e eu, sim, senti meu coração se dilacerar.

- Pai... – eu não sabia bem o que dizer, então apenas o abracei... Ficamos ali por um tempo até que ouvimos o motor do carro da mamãe ser desligado. Ele tentou se recompor e foi para a cozinha. Eu estava na sala quando a mamãe entrou. Como era de se esperar, ela estranhou que meu pai não estivesse ali comigo.

"Pai, eu também não quero que ela escolha outra pessoa", pensei para tentar confortar o meu pai.

- Ele foi para a cozinha...

Ela estreitou os olhos. – O que está acontecendo, Renesmee?

- Nada, mãe. Ele já volta. – olhei para o remédio em sua mão. – Vai me dar?

- Oh, sim. Hummm... Você precisa tomar um comprimido a cada 6h. Talvez seja melhor engolir com um pouco de água. Você nunca precisou de medicamentos... – minha mãe lembrou. Parecia sentir saudades.

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez. Devo tomar o primeiro agora?

- É bom. Vou buscar água.

No momento que ela se virou para ir a cozinha a segurei pelo braço. Não que eu tivesse força suficiente para mantê-la no lugar, mas geralmente eles paravam ao meu toque.

- Pode deixar que eu faço isso. – disparei para a cozinha sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Meu pai estava sentado no chão, encostado no batente da porta que dava acesso ao quintal dos fundos. Estava abraçado aos joelhos e com a cabeça baixa. Ele sequer se deu ao trabalho de olhar para mim quando entrei. Aposto que também não se moveu quando minha mãe voltou para casa. Fui até seu lado, me abaixei e passei a mão em seus cabelos. Eu queria que o papai levantasse de lá, que não se deixasse abater.

"_Só você pode convencê-la e deste jeito você não terá forças. Pai, eu preciso de você inteiro"_. Eu não podia dizer em voz alta porque, até então, minha mãe não sabia que meu pai sabia sobre ela e o tal vampiro do trabalho.

Ele ergueu os olhos para me encarar. – Me desculpe, filha, mas eu preciso ir embora.

"_Quer que eu ligue para a tia Alice ou para o vovô? Eles podem vir te buscar". _

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. – Ele fingiu sorrir – Vou correr.

Meu pai se levantou e me ofereceu a mão para que eu fizesse o mesmo. Ao nos virarmos, percebemos a mamãe nos observando na outra porta. Ela estava muito séria.

- Vocês vão me contar o que está acontecendo ou vou ter que descobrir sozinha?


	8. Será que as coisas estavam se ajeitando?

Meu pai beijou a minha bochecha. – Te amo, minha vida. – Depois caminhou em direção a mamãe e eu realmente não sabia o que ele ia fazer. Havia tantas opções. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu discretamente. Olhou para a mamãe.

- Você vai ficar bem com Nessie?

- Nem insinue uma coisa dessas, Edward! – ela quase rosnou – Ela é _minha_ filha. Eu _jamais_ a machucaria.

Ela a beijou no rosto e partiu sem dizer mais nada.

Assim que pude liguei para tia Alice para saber se o papai já havia chegado em casa e se estava bem... – Bom, Nessie, se o que você quer dizer com "chegou bem" é inteiro, então sim, ele chegou bem. Mas ele resolveu ficar na cabana por hoje...

- Ah, tia... Cuida dele por mim, por favor – eu implorei.

- Prometo que vou fazer o melhor.

O resto da semana foi bem ruim. O fato de meu pai não estar on line todas as tardes para me ajudar com o dever como havia sido desde que deixamos Forks foi a confirmação de que tudo ia de mau a pior. Eu não tinha como fazer nada de longe (só torcer para que ele não fizesse nenhuma bobagem) e não podia pedir a mamãe que me levasse até lá, ou mesmo que deixasse vir me buscar no meio da semana. Não podia contar para ela o que eu tinha dito ao papai. Eu estava de mãos atadas, com a cabeça a mil e nenhuma boa ideia vinha em minha direção. Falei muito com os meus avós e meus tios sem a minha mãe saber... Eles me garantiram que estavam de olho no papai. Eu soube também que ele não tinha saído da cabana por nada, nem para caçar. Imaginei que seus olhos deveriam estar muito escuros.

Demorou uma eternidade, mas a 6ª feira chegou. Eu sabia que era minha tia Alice quem viria me buscar para o final de semana, só não sabia que ela já estaria em casa quando eu chegasse da escola. Muito menos que a minha mãe já estivesse em casa junto com ela.

Elas eram as melhores amigas apesar de a relação ter estremecido quando viemos embora para Seattle. Será que minha tia ia convencê-la a falar com o papai. Bom, eu não queria –e não podia – criar esperanças. Apenas entrei em casa e as vi no sofá.

- Que bom que você já chegou, Nessie – tia Alice observou e veio me dar uma abraço.

- Que bom que _você_ já chegou, tia – eu a corrigi.

- Tomei a liberdade de arrumar sua mochila. Está pronta para ir?

Minha mãe a encarou, incrédula. – Alice-

- Está tudo bem, Bella. Só preciso ir para casa mesmo – ela não estava se esforçando nenhum pouquinho para que a mentira saísse mais convincente. – Jazz e eu vamos caçar. Não quero me atrasar.

Minha mãe respirou fundo e me abraçou.

– Comporte-se – ela recomendou.

- Sabe que não precisa me recomendar isso, né?

- Sim, eu sei. Mas é bom não perder o hábito. – Sorrindo, ela continuou – Se precisar falar comigo durante o final de semana, ligue no meu celular, está bem?

Estreitei meu olhar. – Por quê? Você vai passar dois dias fora? – acusei. – Você vai ficar com aquele vampiro, não vai?

Ela não ia mentir para mim. Preferiu não responder. Tia Alice me puxou para fora. Eu estava muito chateada. Tanto que nem pude olhar de volta para minha mãe.

Fiquei calada o caminho todo para Forks e tia Alice me entendeu. Não fez nenhuma pergunta. Ao chegarmos em casa, ela desvio da entrada e parou em frente a cabana.

- Acho que você deveria vê-lo antes – tia Alice aconselhou.

Peguei minha mochila e desci do carro. Tia Alice abaixou o vidro. Olhei para o carro estranhando tal atitude.

- Ela aceitou falar com ele no escritório na 2ª feira.

Me enfiei na janela do carro, afoita. – O que você disse?

- Aquela hora que você chegou... Eu estava falando com ela sobre ver o papai na 2ª feira. Ela pensou um bom tempo e depois disse que "sim". A essa hora ele já deve estar sabendo.

Sorrindo, estiquei minha mão e encostei em seu ombro. _"Obrigada, tia"_.

Entrei correndo e a ouvi arrancar com o Porsche.

- Pai! – ele veio ao meu encontro na sala com um sorriso no rosto que eu não via há muito tempo. Pulei em seus braços e ele me segurou firme. – Você ouviu a tia Alice? – perguntei antes de qualquer coisa.

Ele me pôs no chão. – Primeiro, é muito bom te ver, linda. Você alegra minha vida – ele beijou minha testa. Eu esperei ansiosa. – Segundo... Sim, eu ouvi. E estou tão ou mais feliz que você.

Me agarrei ao meu pai, sem ter vontade nenhuma de soltá-lo para sempre.

- Mas se você não me soltar, como vamos caçar? – ele riu.

Sem soltar, olhei para cima, para seu rosto. – Nós vamos caçar hoje? – ele realmente estava feliz.

- Se você quiser. Mas antes nós vamos ver seus tios e seus avós. Tudo bem?

- Perfeito para mim. "Te amo", pensei.

- Eu também te amo muito, minha vida.

Logo depois de visitarmos toda a família e que eles tivessem certeza de que meu pai estava melhor, pudemos sair para caçar. Ele me levou até o Canadá em suas costas. Eu nunca tinha ido tão longe. Foi incrível. Ele me ajudou a abater um urso, mas me deixou tomá-lo sozinha – fiquei satisfeita rapidamente.

Esperei sentada em um tronco até que meu pai também pudesse se alimentar o suficiente. Não sei bem se era sede ou felicidade – ou os dois juntos, mas além de um urso maior que o meu, o vi abater um leão da montanha e dois alces.

Ele sentou-se do meu lado e passou a mão por cima dos meus ombros.

- Foi pelos dois, na verdade. Felicidade e sede – ele respondeu às minhas dúvidas silenciosas.

Aproveitei e puxei assunto. – Você está bem sobre falar com a mamãe?

Ele sorriu. – Você sabe que sou adulto, não?

- Eu sei, pai... Não é isso-

Ele meu cortou. – Estou apenas brincando. Era tudo o que eu queria, Nessie. Eu realmente preciso conversar com a mamãe a sós. Eu espero por isso desde o dia em que a vi partir com você. Então a resposta é "sim, estou bem."

- Você percebeu uma coisa boa que aconteceu desde que mamãe e eu nos mudamos para Seattle?

Ele me olhou incrédulo.

- Apesar de eu ainda ser uma criança, nós tivemos várias conversas de adultos. Acho que você e a mamãe deixaram de me tratar como um bebê. Pelo menos eu sentia assim antes - confessei.

- Em parte isso é verdade. _Em parte_ – ele fez questão de destacar. - Você tem sido muito madura com relação a tudo o que aconteceu e você mudou um pouco também.

Abaixei meu corpo sobre minhas pernas, peguei um graveto e comecei a rabiscar o chão enquanto olhava para baixo. – E teve a estória da menstruação também.

Meu pai abaixou-se sobre minhas costas, beijou minha nuca e falou no meu ouvido. – Isso foi seu corpo dizendo que você não é mais uma menininha, mas não significa nada para mim e tenho certeza que para sua mãe também. Porém, seu amadurecimento mental nos mostra que podemos tratá-la de uma forma menos infantil.

Sorri. – Menos infantil não quer dizer mais adulta, não é?

- Você entendeu perfeitamente. – Ele levantou-se, rindo. – Vamos? – e esticou sua mão para que eu a pegasse.

Foi um final de semana muito especial, todos notamos isso. O principal era que meu pai parecia outro e ficamos felizes porque ele estava feliz.


	9. E lá vamos nós

Tia Rose passou na cabana para me pegar e levar para casa no domingo à noite. Eu não queria ir embora e tenho certeza que meu pai se sentia da mesma forma, mas neste caso a mamãe ficaria furiosa e o encontro deles do dia seguinte provavelmente seria desmarcado. Esta era uma coisa que não poderia acontecer.

Em casa, enquanto minha mãe ainda falava com a tia Rose lá fora, eu dei a desculpa que ia guardar minha mochila. Entrei e respirei fundo à procura de cheiros novos – um cheiro especificamente e fiquei aliviada de que a mamãe não tivesse trazido o novo "amigo" para nossa casa. Eu poderia dormir mais tranquila.

Por algumas horas, minha rotina voltou ao normal. Dormi cedo para acordar cedo e ir ao colégio, mas não sem antes tomar café na companhia da minha mãe. Eu queria perguntar a ela que horas o papai iria vê-la, mas eu não podia. Ela me levou para a escola, pediu para eu me comportar – como se eu nunca fizesse isso – e se despediu.

Minhas aulas se arrastaram por toda a manhã. Depois do almoço, tínhamos Educação Física e me diverti um pouco jogando vôlei com alguns colegas. Desviei minha atenção para o jogo, ao invés de me preocupar com os meus pais. De qualquer maneira, eu tinha que me controlar para não demonstrar minha força e acabar machucando alguém. Poderia me encrencar e acabar com o encontro dos meus pais.

Ouvi com alívio e ansiedade o último sinal da escola. Era hora de eu ir para casa e esperar por minha mãe até que ela chegasse. Mas apesar da ansiedade, não seria ruim porque ela estava com o meu pai...

Fui todo o caminho entre a escola e minha casa pensando o que eu faria enquanto minha mãe não chegasse. Às vezes era difícil fazer o tempo passar mais rápido, principalmente quando eu não fazia o dever com o meu pai.

Quando parei em frente à casa percebi que o carro da minha mãe estava na garagem. Fiquei imensamente feliz e disparei para dentro. Na sala, senti o cheiro do meu pai. Foi bem estranho, porque havia dias que ela não aparecia e, por mais que seu cheiro ficasse no ar, não era para estar tão forte.

Lentamente, caminhei até o corredor que direcionava ao quarto da mamãe. Saltei para trás tamanho foi o susto quando meu pai saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás dele e sem camisa. Me recompus rápido e corri para seus braços. Ele tinha um sorriso que ia de uma orelha a outra.

- Pai!

Meu pai beijou o topo da minha cabeça. – Oi, lindeza.

Olhei atrás dele para ver se via a mamãe.

- Ela vai sair em um minuto. Você quer comer alguma coisa?

"_Você vai ficar aqui esta noite?"_, perguntei sem querer que minha mãe ouvisse.

- Não sei.

"_Depende da mamãe?"_

- Com certeza.

Nesse momento a minha mãe apareceu do nosso lado.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – ela estava tão feliz.

- De nada – me apressei para responder antes que o papai dissesse alguma coisa e estragasse os planos que eu estava criando na minha cabeça.

Ele olhou para mim e eu tentei, ao máximo, não deixá-lo saber dos meus pensamentos, afinal, se dessem errado, seria minha culpa, apenas.

Quando chegamos à cozinha, me sentei à mesa e o papai sentou ao meu lado. Segurei sua mão enquanto minha mãe me preparava uma lasanha com muito queijo e molho, do jeito que eu adorava.

- Mãe?

Ela olhou para mim.

- Podemos caçar mais tarde? Nós três?

Agora meu pai também me encarava a procura de algum significado no convite. Mantive firme minha expressão e meus pensamentos. A mamãe voltou a cozinhar.

- Não sei, Nessie. Talvez outra hora. – sua voz não tinha nenhuma segurança.

Insisti. – Ah, mãe... faz tanto tempo que não caçamos juntos...

Apertei a mão do meu pai. Eu tinha certeza que minha mãe manteve seu escudo por cada segundo que meu pai esteve por perto de nós naquele dia. Ele não tinha ideia, tanto quanto eu, de qual seria a resposta dela. E ficou em silêncio.

- Tudo bem. – a mamãe se rendeu. – Mais tarde, depois que você comer, fizer seu dever, tomar um banho-

Saltei em sua direção e lhe dei um grande e forte abraço - não forte para ela, forte para mim.

- Por isso que eu te amo tanto. – Beijei sua bochecha e corri para o meu quarto para deixá-los a sós por um instante.

- Onde você vai, Renesmee? – meu pai queria saber.

- Vou trocar de roupa! – menti do meu quarto.

Sentei na cama por longos 10 minutos. Ouvi música, cantei, refiz minha cama... Eu sabia que o papai estava prestando atenção em meus pensamentos.

"_Pai, vou deixá-los sozinhos um pouquinho, está bem?"_ – pensei. Ouvi-o puxar assunto com a minha mãe.

- Hummm, Bella...

- Sim.

- Você está gostando do trabalho?

- Você não pode imaginar o quanto, Edward. – tenho certeza que ela foi sincera. Foi uma das poucas coisas que a animaram desde-

- Eu poderia conhecer o lugar, algum dia? – meu pai interrompeu meus pensamentos.

Ela não respondeu.

- Tem alguém que você não quer que eu conheça por lá?

- Na verdade tem sim...

Ops, hora de voltar!

Sentei na cadeira como quem não quer nada e me encostei no meu pai que estava de lado. Ele envolveu seus braços em torno da minha cintura e me manteve encostada no seu peito.

- Você não trocou de roupa, filha. – Minha mãe era tão observadora.

Mas eu estava ficando melhor em mentir... – Porque lembrei que vamos caçar. Não faz nenhum sentido colocar uma roupa limpa para isso. – Além de melhor, mais rápida. Meu pai bufou.

"_Eu sei o que estou fazendo"_, tentei tranquilizá-lo. Acho que não funcionou, porque ele se levantou.

- Vou esperar por vocês na sala. – ele beijou minha bochecha e saiu de perto de nós duas. Minha mãe pareceu não se importar. Eu fiquei preocupada.

- Vou ficar com ele enquanto você termina aqui. Tudo bem?

A mamãe assentiu com a cabeça.

Entrei lentamente na sala e percebi que meu pai estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

"_Desculpe"_, pensei e então ele me olhou. _"por me intrometer na relação de vocês, mas tudo o que eu quero é que voltem a ficar juntos"_. Ele ainda estava em silêncio. _"Sinto que preciso fazer alguma coisa... Pelo menos o pouco que está ao meu alcance"_.

- Eu sei.

"_Fiquei tão feliz quando cheguei em casa e percebi que vocês estavam juntos"_.

O papai sorriu e a mamãe apareceu na sala.

- Sua lasanha está pronta, Renesmee. – Eu não pude definir se ela estava brava ou apenas séria. Fui para a cozinha sem falar nada. Eles ficaram para trás.

- Desculpe por sua camisa – ouvi minha mãe dizendo.

- Tudo bem, eu já acabei com muitas roupas suas – meu pai lembrou.

- Mas eu sempre tinha outras por perto, o que não é o caso agora. – Ela estava realmente constrangida.

Já o meu pai estava sério. – Bella, você acha que este é o maior dos meus problemas?

- Não, não é. Só que... – ela se interrompeu, mas logo voltou a falar. – Fique aqui. Vou buscar alguma coisa para você vestir.

- Onde você vai, Bella?

Minha mãe saiu batendo a porta.


	10. Uma caçada a três

De fato não seria de bons olhos se meu pai saísse por aí sem camisa. Ele foi até a cozinha para me fazer companhia enquanto a mamãe não voltava.

Como quem não queria nada, eu comentei. – Eu gostaria que a mamãe e você voltassem a ser um casal.

- Eu também gostaria disso – ele disse imitando minha indiferença.

- Foi bom vocês estarem juntos hoje? – continuei.

- Foi bom conversar. Pelo menos eu pude dizer tudo o que eu queria. Não sei o que se passa na cabeça dela...

- Ela segurou o escudo? – eu já sabia a resposta.

Ele lamentou – Não me permitiu saber o que ela pensava por um segundo que fosse. Mas eu ainda sou muito bom em lê-la. – meu pai gabou-se. – Ah, não estou me gabando...

Eu ri quando ele respondeu aos meus pensamentos. – Então o quê?

- Só um lembrete... – Ele olhou para minha lasanha. – Não se esqueça de deixar um espaço no seu estômago. Ainda temos uma caçada...

- Como vou esquecer, pai? Acho que já comi o necessário mesmo. – empurrei o meu prato para o centro da mesa e me virei.

- É bom estar tão perto de você... – ele abriu a boca para falar, mas eu continuei. – Só estou dizendo para o caso de você sentir alguma dúvida.

- Neste momento, minha única certeza é você, Nessie.

Nos abraçamos e ele beijou minhas bochechas, como fazia desde que eu era muito novinha. Não muito tempo depois, ouvimos a mamãe entrar e ir direto para a cozinha. Ela tinha uma sacola de loja nas mãos e entregou ao papai.

- Tem três.

Meu pai abriu um sorriso lindo, daqueles que, tenho certeza, fariam o coração da mamãe derreter, se ela ainda tivesse um. Tudo por causa de três camisas? Bom, três eram melhor do que uma, mas ficar tão feliz assim? Ouvi meu pai rindo para mim. Minha mãe olhava para ele sem entender nada.

- Por que você está rindo, Edward? – com certeza minha mãe queria saber qual era a piada, assim como eu.

Ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava com a sacola de camisas, ele justificou – É muito divertido ouvir os pensamentos da sua filha, Isabella.

Eu ainda não sabia qual era o motivo para ele rir de mim quando ele nos deixou a sós. – Eu só fiquei pensando porque ele ficou tão feliz por ter ganho três camisas. É claro que eram melhor que ganhar apenas uma- - e a risada da minha mãe também me interrompeu. Ah, isso já estava ficando chato.

Minha mãe tirou meu prato e seguiu em direção à pia para lavar a louça do meu jantar. O papai voltou já usando a camisa branca que a mamãe comprou e sem sacola. Eu ainda estava confusa pelas risadas, mas quase pude ouvir um estalo quando ele se aproximou dela pelas costas e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Isso quer dizer que você decidiu que eu posso ficar esta noite?

Ela virou o rosto em direção ao meu pai. – Apenas que pode ser necessário que você tenha algumas camisas de reserva, para emergências.

Um sorriu para o outro e depois eles olharam para mim. Fiquei constrangida e eles se afastaram. Ainda pude ver meu pai afagando o braço da minha mãe. Será que existia felicidade plena? Eu tinha a impressão que sim.

Fomos caçar nos arredores de Seattle. Parte do trajeto até a floresta nós seguimos de carro, com meu pai dirigindo o carro da minha mãe. Depois, subi nas costas do papai e corremos até onde deveríamos caçar. Assim que fiquei em pé no chão, segurei a mão da minha mãe e mandei imagens dela colocando seu escudo nos meus pensamentos e bloqueando meu pai.

- Por quê? – ela queria saber, já protegendo meus pensamentos. O papai nos olhou, aparentemente descontente.

Mais uma vez, mandei imagens explicando que eu não queria que ele se distraísse com meus pensamentos durante a caçada. Ela concordou sem maiores questionamentos.

A caçada me deixou exausta. Eu não estava com tanta fome – ou sede – mas queria aproveitar o momento em família. Me satisfiz com um pequeno cervo. Já o papai e a mamãe demoraram bem mais.

Sentei-me no chão, aos pés de um grande e antigo abeto e apenas esperei. Eles deixaram-se levar pelos instintos. Era uma coisa que eu nunca me cansaria era vê-los sendo apenas eles. _Eu_ mesma jamais teria toda esta beleza caçando.

Acompanhei, atenta, quando o papai capturou um leão da montanha – seu preferido – e, em questão de segundos, chutou a carcaça vazia do animal para o lado, virando-se para observar a mamãe. Graciosamente, ela atacou o maior alce que já vi em toda minha vida.

Meu olfato nunca seria tão apurado e rápido como o dos vampiros e quando me virei para o lado de onde vinha o cheiro de um cervo, meu pai já estava com os dentes cravados no pescoço dele.

Olhei de volta procurando minha mãe e ela estava sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Você mais olhou do que caçou – observou ela.

- É porque eu gosto de vê-los em ação juntos. – Sorri.

- Eu não sou o papai, mas sei o que está se passando nesta sua linda cabecinha, viu? – ela passou a mão pelos meus cabelos. – Eu não posso te prometer nada, filha – ela ficou séria.

O papai se juntou a nós. Eu precisava aproveitar e conversar com os dois.

- Se vocês me perguntarem o que eu realmente quero, eu posso dizer que é vocês dois juntos e felizes de novo, mas eu sei que os problemas dos adultos não são tão simples de serem resolvidos. Só que eu sei também que se vocês não tentarem conversar, se forem orgulhosos – olhei para a minha mãe -, vocês nunca poderão olhar para trás e terem a certeza de que pelo menos tentaram.

Eu estava prestes a chorar quando a mamãe me abraçou. Eu a segurei forte e, por cima da minha cabeça, ela falou com o papai. – Viu só? Nossa menininha está nos dando uma bela lição.

Minha mãe olhou para mim e puxou meu rosto para que eu a olhasse também.

- Como eu disse antes... Eu não vou prometer nada a você, mas nós vamos tentar. Nós já estamos tentando.

- Eu sei – concordei.

Meu pai respirou fundo e nós duas olhamos para ele.

- Quero aproveitar e dizer uma coisa a vocês. – Sai do abraço da minha mãe e sentei no seu colo, ambas viradas na direção do meu pai. Esperamos que ele começasse.

- Eu tenho plena consciência de que errei com vocês, principalmente com você Bella. Também estou ciente que não foi só uma vez, mas eu acho que já fui punido o suficiente por isso. Não existe tortura maior para mim do que não tê-las ao meu lado. Eu não quero passar por isso de novo. Não quero perdê-las mais uma vez agora que eu acho que as estou recuperando. Só posso garantir que vou ser o melhor pai e o melhor marido que qualquer um ser poderia ser. Vocês têm a minha palavra.

Me ajoelhei no colo do meu pai e o abracei. Senti minha mãe se aproximando de nós dois. Eu estava de costas e não vi seu rosto, mas as palavras do meu pai devem ter tido um bom efeito com ela porque ela se aproximou, colocou a mão nas minhas costas e beijou o meu pai. Eu não queria interrompê-los, então esperei. Eu me sentia tão leve e tão cansada.


	11. Eles ainda tinham muito para conversar

A próxima lembrança que guardei foi quando alguém – provavelmente minha mãe -, me deitou no banco de trás da Ferrari. Eu consegui ver que meu pai estava ao volante, segurando uma das mãos da minha mãe junto à dele – os dedos entrelaçados.

Já devíamos ter chegado a Seattle, porque o carro não estava mais em movimento. Estávamos estacionados. Minha mãe mantinha seu escudo em mim. Deve ter sido por isso que ninguém notou que eu acordei. Vi que o papai e a mamãe se beijavam dentro do carro, mas esse não era o tipo de coisa que eu queria guardar na minha mente. Virei de lado e voltei a dormir.

Os primeiros reflexos da claridade já invadiam o meu quarto. Estava na hora de acordar para ir ao colégio. Permaneci deitada por vários minutos esperando que minha mãe viesse me lembrar da hora, mas ela não apareceu. Prestei atenção em busca de algum barulho que mostrasse que meu pai ainda estivesse conosco. Ouvi uma conversa que eles estavam tendo.

- Eu te amo – meu pai sussurrou. - Volta para casa, volta para mim, amor.

- Aqui é minha casa agora, Edward.

- Por favor... Preciso de você, Bella – ele insistia.

- Edward, - e de repente eu sabia o que ela ia dizer – eu conheci alguém.

- Eu sei.

- Ele é vampiro.

- Sei disso também. – ele estava bem calmo. Impressionante.

- Você não se importa? – ela especulou.

- Nem posso imaginar você com outro, mas eu tenho certeza que você vai me amar para sempre.

- Assim como você. E você está disposto a passar por cima disso?

- Definitivamente – disse, decidido.

Os dois se beijaram. Eca!

Logo o beijo parou e a conversa continuou. Tinha amargura na voz da minha mãe. - Mas eu não estou. Realmente, vou te amar para sempre, mas ainda não pude te perdoar.

- E porque estamos aqui, agora? – o tom da voz do meu pai soava prepotente. – Por que dissemos tudo aquilo à Nessie ontem à noite?

- Quer que eu peça para você ir embora?

- Quero que você peça para eu ficar – meu pai falou muito baixo.

- E depois, Edward? – ela esperou poucos segundos. - Você virá quando quiser sexo?

Ops, acho que eu não devia ter ouvido isso.

- É claro que não! – falou ofendido. – Eu não quero ter que ir. Quero voltar a ser o seu marido.

- Você viria morar aqui?

- Se você pedir, com certeza.

Alguns segundos de silêncio e então meu pai apareceu na minha porta. Eu pulei da cama com o susto.

- Você vai se atrasar para a escola... – sua voz era tão carinhosa.

- Desculpe – falei constrangida.

Ele apenas sorriu.

- Você vai me levar para a escola hoje? – perguntei, com esperanças.

- Pode ser. – O papai me deu às costas e foi saindo do meu quarto. Reparei que ele, novamente, estava sem camisa. Pelo menos ele tinha uma reserva desta vez. Mas o que eles decidiram, afinal? Bem que eles poderiam ter continuado a conversa.

Minha mãe já me esperava na mesa, junto ao meu pai. Eles pareciam ter se acertado, mas eu estava com uma sensação estranha quando os vi sentados bem próximos, com meu pai com os braços em volta da cintura da minha mãe e beijando seu pescoço.

- Bom dia – desejei.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca – a mamãe sorriu.

Me sentei sem vontade alguma de comer... Eu só queria saber o que eles tinham decidido.

- Bom dia, linda – o papai completou. – Agora, por favor, Bella, você pode tirar seu escudo de Renesmee?

Ela riu. De repente, o papai girou o rosto em direção à mamãe, de olhos arregalados. Ela estava tranquila. Tinha um leve sorriso no rosto, mas desviou seu olhar em minha direção.

- Não vai comer?

"_Pai, você já pode me ouvir?"_ - perguntei em silêncio. E mesmo que ele tivesse virado o rosto em minha direção, seus olhos ainda focavam a minha mãe. _"Pai!"_ – praticamente gritei.

Finalmente ganhei sua atenção. _"Você vai ser honesto comigo? Vai dizer o que a mamãe decidiu?"_

Antes de começar a falar, meu pai olhou de volta para minha mãe e em seguida para mim.

- Vou ficar aqui com vocês por um tempo. – Ele pegou a minha mão e eu a puxei de volta. Estava realmente chateada. Um tempo? Era só o que eu teria? Olhei para longe deles. Senti que minhas lágrimas iam cair a qualquer momento.

- Filha? – não respondi. – Renesmee? Tudo bem se agora você quiser me ignorar. Isso pode ser um monólogo, mas eu _acho_ que você deveria prestar atenção... Eu prestaria...

Tudo bem, eu estava ouvindo, mas ela não precisava saber. O papai contaria para ela depois... Ele sempre contava tudo para ela.

- O papai vai ficar por tempo indeterminado, Renesmee. Você que não deixou que ele terminasse.

A encarei. Esperava mais informações.

- Nós conversamos bastante. Talvez tenhamos resolvido a maioria dos problemas – meu pai estava explicando -, então eu ainda vou ficar aqui por tempo indeterminado, como a mamãe disse.

- Vocês estão falando sério? – eu ainda estava em dúvidas.

- Podemos esconder uma ou outra coisa, mas jamais mentimos, filha.

Lentamente me levantei, dei a volta em torno da mesa e os abracei juntos. Parecia que minha ficha ainda não tinha caído, porque imagino que eu deveria me sentir diferente com esta notícia tão boa.


	12. Um pequeno problema

- O que está errado? – é claro que meu pai sabia o que eu estava pensando.

Ele me puxou e me sentou sobre suas pernas, virada de frente para a mamãe.

- Não sei, pai. Só que está estranho aqui dentro – coloquei a mão sobre meu peito, em cima do meu coração.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Não se preocupe. Deixe isso para os adultos. – a mamãe tentou me tranquilizar em vão.

Tomei um banho, escovei os dentes e os cabelos, me troquei, peguei minha mochila e fui para a sala. E lá estavam meus pais agarrados, perto da porta, se beijando, provavelmente tentando recuperar o tempo perdido. Meu pai riu nos lábios da minha mãe pelos meus pensamentos. Nossa, eu já estava acostumada a não ter que me preocupar com o que eu pensava 24 horas por dia.

- Vocês vão ficar se beijando aí o dia todo?

Eles se separaram – os lábios, porque as mãos estavam seguras uma na outra – e vieram em minha direção.

- O papai vai te deixar no colégio e a mim no escritório.

- Depois eu vou para Forks pegar algumas roupas e o meu carro. Voltarei o mais rápido que eu conseguir, ok?

- Você me busca no colégio, pai?

Não havia mais preocupação em sua voz – Claro, linda. Depois podemos encontrar a mamãe.

- Por mim tudo bem – ela se virou para ele e o beijou rapidamente. – Vamos?

O centro do meu Universo parecia estar se estabilizando exceto por um detalhe: ainda havia um certo vampiro afim da minha mãe e que seria dispensado por ela a qualquer momento. A menos que ele apenas tenha a usado, essa não seria uma tarefa fácil para a mamãe. Mesmo que eu fosse apenas metade vampiro, eu sabia muito sobre o assunto. Sabia, por exemplo, que o amor era eterno e que a vingança era comum. De repente, me veio a preocupação quanto ao que o tal Robert estava sentindo pela minha mãe. Meus devaneios foram interrompidos com o sinal do final do dia tocando e por alguém que esbarrou na minha cadeira. Nem vi quem foi.

Peguei minha mochila e segui até a parte de fora da escola onde meu pai deveria estar me esperando. E estava... Ele nunca ia me decepcionar.

Encostado em seu Volvo, o papai estava com uma roupa diferente da que usou ontem e hoje. Pude imaginar como minha tia Alice ficou quando soube que ele usou a mesma roupa por dois dias.

- Ela quase teve um ataque histérico – meu pai respondeu quando o abracei.

- Eu tinha certeza. Ele abriu a porta do passageiro para mim e eu entrei. Esperei que ele desse a volta no carro em velocidade humana até entrar no banco do motorista e partirmos para o Centro de Seattle para buscar a mamãe.

- Deu tudo certo em Forks, pai?

- Claro... Por que não daria?

- É só um modo de dizer – tentei pensar em outra pergunta que me desse a chance de chegar onde eu queria.

- Prefiro que você vá direto ao ponto, Renesmee.

Essa era a parte ruim de ter um pai que podia ler meus pensamentos.

- Você lembra que eu disse que a mamãe estava saindo com alguém?

- Sim, ela também mencionou algo sobre isso.

- Então, eu estive pensando o quão envolvidos eles estavam e como será a reação dele quando a mamãe disser que vocês estão juntos de novo.

Ele parou por um momento, perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos. Eu sabia que não devia me preocupar com a estrada. Os reflexos dele eram milhares de vezes melhores que os meus.

Senti meu pai acelerar o carro.

- Eu não havia pensado nisso ainda – meu pai confessou. – Talvez Bella esteja em perigo.

Droga!

Entramos depressa no edifício em que ficava o escritório de advogados que a mamãe trabalhava, mas tivemos de para na recepção para sermos autorizados e subir até sua sala. Meu pai estava impaciente e por pouco não perdeu o controle com o segurança. Mas ele sabia que não ajudaria em nada uma atitude daquelas.

Recebemos nossos crachás e subimos de elevador, acompanhados pelo segurança, até o 19º andar. A mamãe já nos esperava na porta da sala, sozinha. Vi – ou melhor, não vi – quando o papai disparou para seu lado e lhe deu um forte e seguro abraço. Eu também corri e me juntei aos dois.

- O que é tudo isso? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

Mandei visões dos meus pensamentos sobre a reação do Robert e ela nos tranquilizou.

- Ainda não falei com ele. Ele teve de viajar e só volta em alguns dias. E não acho que isso seja motivo para tanta preocupação.

Me afastei e meu pai segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos.

- Você tem certeza, meu amor? Por que eu não posso imaginar qualquer um-

Ela o interrompeu com um beijo.

- Hey... Não sou mais aquela menina frágil que você conheceu, Edward. Eu sei me cuidar. Vocês estão exagerando. – Ela o beijou novamente, agora mais demorado.

Dei às costas aos dois e esperei. Assustei quando a mão gelada do meu pai tocou meu ombro.

- Vamos?

Apenas assenti.

Eles me deixaram escolher o que íamos fazer esta noite. Eu quis ir ao cinema, não que isso fosse agradável ao lado dos meus pais se beijando o tempo todo, mas porque eu realmente queria ver um filme. Como a sala estava vazia, sentei bem longe deles. Assim pude apreciar.

O tempo todo tive a sensação de ser observada. Olhei por cima do ombro para ver a reação do meu pai ao meu pensamento, mas foi como se ele não pudesse ter me ouvido de qualquer maneira. Então sim, por um segundo ele desgrudou seus lábios dos lábios da minha mãe e me olhou. Sorriu e minha mãe o olhou, confusa. Ele olhou de volta para ela e ela olhou para mim, também sorrindo. Voltei a olhar para a grande tela a minha frente, esquecendo que meus pais estavam comigo. Afinal, era a mesma coisa.

Atravessamos a baía de ferryboat, porque, apesar de morar em Seattle há meses, só agora eu pude fazer este passeio. Pelo menos foi o momento em que meus pais ficaram mais de dez centímetros longe um do outro (mas ainda de mãos dadas) e me deram a atenção que eu merecia.

- Já devíamos ter vindo aqui há um bom tempo – minha mãe se lamentou para mim.

- Mas então não seria especial como está sendo hoje – tentei parecer empolgada com a situação. Não que eu não estivesse. Eu realmente estava feliz, mas eu ainda estava preocupada com minha mãe e aquela sensação do cinema-

- Eu não senti nenhum cheiro diferente e nem ouvi pensamentos estranhos – meu pai interrompeu-me, obviamente ouvindo meus pensamentos.

- Eu percebi.

- Não. Você achou que o papai tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar. – A mamãe sorriu para mim.

Meu pai a apertou junto a ele. – Não importa onde eu estou ou o que eu estou fazendo, sempre estou prestando atenção em você, filha. – Ele me puxou para junto dele também. – Só não achei que havia qualquer perigo. Eu tinha certeza que você estava bem. – Meu pai ainda deu um beijo no topo de minha cabeça e eu fui para a lateral do ferry. O vento batendo em meu rosto, atirando meus cabelos para todos os lados, era incrível. Por mais que estivesse frio, não me incomodava.

Chegamos em casa bem tarde. Eu estava cansada e com muito sono, mas eu queria ficar com o papai e a mamãe mais um pouco. Fui tomar banho, enquanto minha mãe estava separando meu pijama.

- Posso ficar mais um tempo com vocês antes de dormir, mãe? – falei alto, de dentro do banheiro, apesar de saber que eu poderia sussurrar que minha mãe me ouviria num raio de 100 metros.

- Claro que pode. – Ela demorou uns segundos antes de voltar a falar. – Pensei que você fosse logo para a cama. Você nunca chegou até este horário acordada.

Deixei que a água quente do chuveiro escorresse nas minhas costas, então joguei a cabeça para trás, para que a água também caísse no meu rosto e, quem sabe, levasse meu sono com ela pelo ralo.

- Eu ainda posso aguentar algumas horas – menti.

Minha mãe riu. Ela sabia que eu dormiria a qualquer segundo. – Vamos esperá-la na sala, ok? Seu pijama já está aqui na cama.

Quanto mais eu demorasse, mais seria impossível eu ficar acordada. Me enxuguei rapidamente, me vesti, penteei os meus cabelos e fui para a sala, mas antes de chegar lá eu parei.

- Vocês estão vestidos, né? – apareci na porta com as mãos por cima dos olhos.

Senti uma brisa fria e, em seguida, duas mãos geladas me seguraram pelos punhos.

- Não seja boba – o papai falou com ar de zombeteiro. Talvez eles estivessem mesmo sem roupa. Ainda bem que perguntei.

- Controle seus pensamentos, sim? – meu pai me advertiu, mais sério.

Vi que minha mãe estava sentada no chão, encostada no sofá, em frente à nossa lareira. Provavelmente era onde meu pai estava sentado antes de me encontrar. Ele me levou pelas mãos até a mamãe e eu me joguei no colo dela. O papai sentou ao nosso lado, enquanto minha mãe passou seus braços ao redor do meu corpo. Me encostei em seus ombros. Já sentia como se minhas pálpebras tivessem uma tonelada. Já não ouvia nem enxergava ninguém.


	13. Não digo que nunca vou perdoálo

[Bella]

Eu sentia como se tivesse renascido. Não no sentido literal da palavra, mas bem próximo a um recomeço. Edward ainda precisaria reconquistar minha confiança e eu tinha certeza que ele buscaria isso até o fim dos seus dias. Não que eu desejasse que esta data chegasse, porque, a menos que forças estranhas a nós tivessem algum envolvimento, eu sabia que não haveria um fim. Teríamos a eternidade para sempre.

Seu beijo ainda era como eu me lembrava, seu abraço tão apertado quanto sempre foi, cada detalhe de seu corpo ainda estava lá para que eu pudesse admirar como fizera desde o momento em que o vira pela primeira vez, logo que me mudara para Forks há anos.

A intensidade de seu olhar ainda me tirava o fôlego. Seu cheiro me inebriaria enquanto eu vivesse. O toque de sua pele continuava causando deliciosas reações no meu corpo e mente. Ali, eu tinha certeza que nunca mais poderia abrir mão do homem que eu amava.

Edward interrompeu o beijo e me fitou. Eu jamais me acostumaria com seu lindo sorriso. – O que foi?

Sorri de volta e puxei seu rosto de encontro ao meu, como se jamais eu conseguisse recuperar o tempo perdido longe dele.

Poucas horas depois, Edward afastou-se de mim e deitou-se ao meu lado. Apoiei minha cabeça sobre seu peito aconchegante.

- Me perdoa? – ele sussurrou, passando os dedos entre meus cabelos.

Ergui meu rosto para encará-lo. Eu sabia que eu não poderia perdoá-lo. Não ainda. Mas um dia talvez. E eu teria de ser sincera com ele. Deitei-me no travesseiro e virei em sua direção, de modo que eu pudesse olhá-lo de perto. O cheiro doce de sua respiração ainda tinha o mesmo efeito em mim, como se eu ainda fosse humana.

- Não posso. Não agora. Ainda me dói muito lembrar que você poderia ter evitado, mas não o fez. – Ele ameaçou falar e eu cobri seus lábios com minha mão. Senti seu sorriso embaixo de minha pele. – Não estou dizendo que nunca vou perdoá-lo. Sei que vou, só não é muito fácil.

Ele pôs a mão por cima da minha, entrelaçou nossos dedos e afastou de sua boca para falar. – Eu juro que vou merecer o seu perdão, Bella. Você vai poder confiar em mim plenamente como sempre foi.

- Eu confio em você, senão não estaria aqui, agora – eu garanti.

Edward abaixou o olhar.

- Está tudo bem? – preocupei-me.

Ele apenas assentiu e encostou sua testa na minha, fechando os olhos. Eu o contemplei até o momento que ouvi a aproximação de nossa filha. Ela praticamente arrastava os pés. Imagino que pensando em quanto tempo teria de esperar para saber da minha conversa com o pai dela. AO mesmo tempo em que seu cheiro chegou até mim, Edward abriu os olhos.

- Renesmee está chegando – disse com preguiça. – Como vai ser?

- Não sei.

Ele esperava que eu dissesse que o queria de volta, que o aceitaria depois de tudo, mas eu ainda não tinha esta certeza. Sabia que não poderia viver sem ele, que o queria como um humano desejaria água após andar dias no deserto, mas seria o suficiente? Eu ainda não tinha uma resposta e não o tinha perdoado.

Diante da minha resposta, Edward afastou-se e sentou na beirada da cama. Eu não queria vê-lo sofrendo daquela maneira. Renesmee perceberia também. Ajoelhei-me atrás dele e beijei seu ombro direito. Edward esticou a mão para acariciar meu rosto. – Eu te amo – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ele me olhou, surpreso, e me beijou. – É o suficiente por agora – ele disse nos meus lábios. Quando ouvimos a porta da sala ser aberta, Edward esperou que eu falasse alguma coisa. Desta vez eu tinha a resposta que ele queria.

- Ela vai ficar feliz em te ver. Vai lá.

Edward vestiu rapidamente a calça e olhou para os pedaços da camisa perto de um dos pés da cama. Sorriu e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Pai! – ouvi Renesmee gritar e correr para Edward.

- Oi, lindeza.

Em silêncio, prestei atenção nas reações de Renesmee.

- Ela vai sair em um minuto. Você quer comer alguma coisa? – Edward estava respondendo às perguntas silenciosas de nossa filha. – Não sei.

Eu conhecia Renesmee tão bem que poderia até apostar que ela queria saber se o pai ficaria conosco. – Com certeza. – Foi o que Edward disse e poderia ser uma resposta à mim, não somente a Nessie. Estava na hora de eu me juntar aos dois. Me vesti rapidamente.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – eu disse, satisfeita com meu timing, ao parar ao lado das duas pessoas mais importantes de minha existência.

- De nada – Nessie responder sem dar tempo para que o pai falasse qualquer coisa. Definitivamente ela estava aprontando uma. Edward também percebeu, pois olhou para ela.

Na cozinha, resolvi preparar o prato preferido de nossa filha. Ela merecia. Foi grande responsável por Edward e eu termos nos encontrado esta tarde – juntamente com Alice, mas ela eu agradeceria depois. Edward e Renesmee sentaram-se à mesa. O ar cheirava exatamente como deveria: uma mistura do cheiro de lilás, sol e mel de Edward em sintonia com o cheiro quente e doce de Renesmee. Era exatamente como eu me lembrava. Parecia que nada havia mudado.

- Mãe? – Nessie me chamou. Olhei para ela.

- Podemos caçar mais tarde? Nós três? – aquela cara de anjo não me enganava. A Edward tampouco.

Voltei a me concentrar na lasanha e respondi duvidosa. - Não sei, Nessie. Talvez outra hora.

Ela insistiu nos planos.– Ah, mãe... Faz tanto tempo que não caçamos juntos...

Senti que Edward estava tão ansioso quanto Renesmee por minha resposta. Talvez eles estivessem naquilo juntos. - Tudo bem... Mais tarde, depois que você comer, fizer seu dever, tomar um banho- - Renesmee chocou-se contra mim me abraçando.

- Por isso que eu te amo tanto. – Ela me beijou e saiu correndo.

- Onde você vai, Renesmee? – Edward perguntou e a resposta veio já do corredor.

- Vou trocar de roupa!

Enquanto eu colocava a lasanha no forno, ouvi música vindo do quarto de Nessie. Não só a do rádio, mas também na voz de minha filha. Olhei para Edward e ele movimentou os braços, para dizer que não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Agora eu ouvia Renesmee andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, sentando e levantando da cama, depois mexeu na colcha e afofou novamente seu travesseiro.

- Hummm, Bella... – Edward me chamou.

- Sim. – respondi sem olhar, fingindo acertar a temperatura do forno.

- Você está gostando do trabalho? – ele parecia apenas curioso.

Voltei-me em sua direção, encostando no fogão. - Você não pode imaginar o quanto, Edward.

- Eu poderia conhecer o lugar, algum dia? – agora ele parecia sondar.

Não respondi.

- Tem alguém que você não quer que eu conheça por lá?

- Na verdade tem sim... - Por que não ser sincera novamente? Ele já era adulto o suficiente para compreender.

Renesmee voltou antes que Edward continuasse com as perguntas encostando-se no peito de Edward, ao sentar na cadeira. Me lembrou quando ela era um bebê. Ela sempre se apoiava nele. Isso me fez olhá-la _e_ reparar que ela continuava com a mesma roupa.

- Você não trocou de roupa, filha. – observei.

– Porque lembrei que vamos caçar. Não faz nenhum sentido colocar uma roupa limpa para isso. – O dom para parecer convincente quando estava mentindo ela herdou de Edward. Eu não era capaz de fazer isso. Edward bufou como se ouvisse meus pensamentos – ou os de Renesmee. Ele se levantou.

- Vou esperar por vocês na sala. – ele beijou a bochecha de Renesmee e saiu de perto. Ela ficou tensa com a reação do pai aos seus pensamentos. Eu sabia que não deveria me preocupar. Edward a censuraria se achasse que ela estava passando dos limites.

- Vou ficar com ele enquanto você termina aqui. Tudo bem? – remorso. Assenti sem olhá-la.

Deixei que os dois se entendessem sozinhos. Notei que o tom na voz de Edward mudou completamente com os pensamentos que ele lia de Renesmee. Eu não podia imaginar do que se tratava.

Dez minutos depois, os dois ainda estavam na sala e o jantar de Renesmee estava pronto.

Fui avisá-la a tempo de ver um discreto sorriso nos lábios de Edward.

- Sua lasanha está pronta, Renesmee. – eu disse séria. Isso a deixou preocupada, porque saiu sem dizer nada.

Edward encostou-se na lateral da lareira, admirando o fogo. Me aproximei lentamente e encostei a testa em seu ombro. - Desculpe por sua camisa.

- Tudo bem, eu já acabei com muitas roupas suas – Edward não me olhou.

- Mas eu sempre tinha outras por perto, o que não é o caso agora. – Tentei fazer piada.

– Bella, você acha que este é o maior dos meus problemas? – Edward se virou para me encarar. Não sei o que o fez mudar de humor tão drasticamente.

- Não, não é. Só que... – me interrompi. Eu poderia mudar seu estado de espírito. Eu queria ver o sorriso de alguns minutos atrás de volta. E eu queria que ele ficasse conosco. No momento, me ocorrei que eu poderia surpreendê-lo. O faria feliz, ficaria feliz e deixaria nossa filha feliz.– Fique aqui. Vou buscar alguma coisa para você vestir. – Disparei para a porta da frente.

- Onde você vai, Bella? – Edward estava confuso.


	14. Eu realmente estava tentando

_Algumas pessoas se disseram confusas com o capítulo anterior, então quero esclarecer que, apesar de estar sendo um pouco repetitivo, é importante ver os acontecimentos pelo Ponto de Vista tanto de Renesmee como de Edward e Bella._

* * *

Entrei no carro e acelerei até o Centro da cidade. Uma nova loja de roupas masculinas fora inaugurada há poucos dias no shopping que eu costumava frequentar com o pessoal do escritório. Logo que passei pela porta de vidro, uma vendedora aproximou-se, não tão à vontade quanto deveria estar com os clientes, mas me serviria.

- Posso ajudá-la, senhora?

- Por favor, me chame de Bella. – tentei deixá-la confortável. E consegui. – Preciso de camisas de manga longa.

- Claro, Bella. Me acompanhe, por favor. – a vendedora, que não devia ter mais idade do que eu quando fui transformada, seguiu até uma parede tomada de camisas penduradas em cabides, organizadas por tipo de tecidos e cores. Eu senti o cheiro da seda, da malha, do algodão.

- Quero três camisas de algodão. Duas brancas e uma azul claro – decidi.

- E o tamanho?

- Hummm.. Deixa eu dar uma olhada na média. – Apenas de olhar eu saberia se serviria no meu marido ou não.

Ela retirou uma camisa branca de algodão do meio das dezenas de camisas penduradas e a estendeu em sua frente.

- Isso mesmo.. Três camisas de algodão – duas brancas e uma azul claro – no tamanho médio.

Fiz questão de dar-lhe uma boa gorjeta, antes de sair com a sacola de papel em mãos. Andei depressa até o estacionamento e acelerei para casa. Entrei direto na cozinha.

- Tem três – disse, entregando a sacola para Edward.

Enfim, o sorriso que eu amava voltou ao seu rosto. Não só o sorriso, mas um riso alto escapou de sua garganta. Eu estava perdida.

- Por que você está rindo, Edward? – questionei.

– É muito divertido ouvir os pensamentos da sua filha, Isabella. – Ele nos deixou na cozinha, ainda rindo.

Renesmee também não sabia qual era o motivo da graça. – Eu só fiquei pensando porque ele ficou tão feliz por ter ganho três camisas. É claro que eram melhor que ganhar apenas uma- - não consegui segurar a risada. Mas eu estava satisfeita. Os pensamentos da minha menina ainda eram de menina, sem malícia, sem maldade. Edward sabia o que três camisas significavam. Renesmee era inocente o suficiente. Tirei seu prato da mesa e o coloquei na pia para lavar antes de sairmos para caçar. Senti Edward encostar-se em mim pelas minhas costas.

- Isso quer dizer que você decidiu que eu posso ficar esta noite? – ele falou no meu ouvido.

Eu já tinha me decidido mesmo. E tinha ido comprar as camisas com este objetivo. Virou o rosto em direção a Edward. – Apenas que pode ser necessário que você tenha algumas camisas de reserva, para emergências. – Sorri e ele retribuiu. Edward percebeu que Renesmee estava concentrada em nossas ações e a olhou. Segui seu olhar e... Ela estava envergonhada de ver a mamãe e o papai tão próximos? "Deveríamos ir devagar com ela" – pensei depois de afastar meu escudo e permitir que Edward ouvisse meus pensamentos. Ele afastou-se de mim.

Eu não precisava caçar, mas jamais negaria um pedido de Renesmee. Não nos afastamos muito, mas seguimos de carro ao nosso destino.

Peguei a chave da Ferrari e entreguei a Edward na calçada. Ele estava confuso.

- Tem certeza? – ele tentou se certificar.

- É claro. Este é o tipo de carro que você gosta. Veloz, muito veloz.

Já na floresta, Renesmee me pediu para manter o escudo em seus pensamentos.

- Por quê? – perguntei, fazendo o que ela me pediu. Edward ficou insatisfeito.

Um mar de imagens inundou minha cabeça, me explicando que ela queria que o papai não se desconcentrasse por ela durante a caçada. Fazia um pouco de sentido. Edward jamais deixaria de prestar atenção nos pensamentos de nossa filha, mesmo quando deveria estar completamente entregue aos seus sentidos. Mas mesmo que sua atenção na caça fosse reduzida, não havia a possibilidade de que ele se ferisse. Só o fiz para tranqüilizar Renesmee.

Avistei um alce adulto cerca de 50 metros à minha esquerda e parti para o ataque. A sensação de caçar com minha família completa me deixou animada. Bebi cada gota de sangue daquele animal em poucos segundos. Ainda estava cheia pela caçada do final de semana com Robert e logo me juntei a minha filha para observar Edward caçando.

- Você mais olhou do que caçou.

- É porque eu gosto de vê-los em ação juntos. – Um sorriso parecido com o do pai iluminou o rosto da minha pequena.

- Eu não sou o papai, mas sei o que está se passando nesta sua linda cabecinha, viu? – a acariciei. – Eu não posso te prometer nada, filha. – Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria que tudo voltasse ao normal, eu sabia que seria mais difícil do que na teoria. Se Nessie se magoasse por minha culpa, eu não _me_ perdoaria.

Edward percebeu – ou ouviu – nossa conversa e se juntou a nós.

Surpreendentemente, Renesmee começou a falar - Se vocês me perguntarem o que eu realmente quero, eu posso dizer que é vocês dois juntos e felizes de novo, mas eu sei que os problemas dos adultos não são tão simples de serem resolvidos. Só que eu sei também que se vocês não tentarem conversar, se forem orgulhosos – estava claro que esta acusação era para mim -, vocês nunca poderão olhar para trás e terem a certeza de que pelo menos tentaram.

A abracei instantaneamente.– Viu só, nossa menininha está nos dando uma bela lição – disse para Edward. Puxei o rosto de Renesmee para mim. - Como eu disse antes... Eu não vou prometer nada a você, mas nós vamos tentar. Nós já estamos tentando. – tentei confortá-la.

- Eu sei.

Edward tomou um bom fôlego, o que me fez olhar para ele.

- Quero aproveitar e dizer uma coisa a vocês. Eu tenho plena consciência de que errei com vocês, principalmente com você Bella. Também estou ciente que não foi só uma vez, mas eu acho que já fui punido o suficiente por isso. Não existe tortura maior para mim do que não tê-las ao meu lado. Eu não quero passar por isso de novo. Não quero perdê-las mais uma vez agora que eu acho que as estou recuperando. Só posso garantir que vou ser o melhor pai e o melhor marido que qualquer um ser poderia ser. Vocês têm a minha palavra.

Nós três nos abraçamos. Depois de ouvir meu marido, eu só queria levá-lo para longe de tudo e de todos e fazer dar certo.

O beijei de maneira que ele soubesse que eu confiava nele, que acreditava em cada palavra dita. Seguimos abraçados de volta ao meu carro, mas Renesmee já dormia nos braços do pai. Era como se agora ela pudesse descansar.

A tirei de Edward e deitei no banco de trás do carro. Edward esperou que eu a ajeitasse para fechar a porta de trás e abrir a do carona para mim. Entrei em silêncio e quase no mesmo instante que ele fechou a minha porta a dele foi aberta.

Edward dirigiu calmamente para casa, como se não quisesse que aquele momento terminasse nunca. Ele segurou minha mão durante todo o trajeto.

Ao estacionar na minha garagem, ele virou o corpo para o meu lado. Fiz o mesmo. Não precisávamos de palavras ali. Calmamente, ele aproximou o rosto do meu e beijou os meus lábios com ternura.

- Eu te amo tanto. – Edward não se cansava de me dizer isso.

Nos beijamos com cuidado – não era o cuidado que ele, principalmente, tinha no começo do nosso namoro, quando ele poderia me machucar. Agora, tínhamos cuidado para não estragar o momento. Os nossos beijos tinham um significado diferente. Não só desejo. Eram redenção. Apoio. Recomeço.

Beijar Edward ainda era uma sensação inexplicável, mas tê-lo ali, comigo, depois de tanto tempo longe, me deixava mais eufórica. Quando ele percebeu que passaríamos dos limites ele me afastou um pouco.

- Vamos entrar. Nessie deveria dormir na cama, você não acha?

Assenti e sai do carro desejando que eu pudesse passar a noite sem que as lembranças ruins viessem à minha mente, de maneira que eu estivesse inteiramente – corpo e mente – com Edward.

* * *

**Bom, pessoas, seguinte... Estou adiantando as postagens porque saio de viagem no final de semana e só volto depois do dia 16. Como da outra vez, é quase certeza que não farei postagens de lá. Porém, vou continuar escrevendo. Assim que retornar, prometo postar mais um capítulo no mesmo dia.**


	15. E a estória do perdão voltou

Fui para meu quarto enquanto Edward deixava Renesmee na cama dela, dormindo profundamente. Tive uns minutos para me certificar de que estava realmente disposta a restabelecer meu casamento. Edward estava tão ou mais apreensivo do que eu. Assim que entrou no quarto, houve um longo silêncio. O único som audível eram as nossas respirações instáveis iguais ao nosso humor.

Lentamente, Edward se aproximou de mim. Colocou as mãos de cada lado do meu rosto e me beijou, puxando-me para junto de si. Ele desceu as mãos por meus ombros, costelas até pousá-las na minha cintura, prendendo-me firmemente ao seu corpo. Enrosquei meu dedos em seus cabelos. Me afastei ofegante. Ele me encarou confuso. Comecei a abrir os botões de sua camisa, um a um, começando de cima. Mas eu estava devagar e Edward não teve paciência. Ele mesmo arrancou sua camisa fazendo-a em pedaços. Assim que vi seu peito nu, esqueci deste detalhe. Beijei cada parte descoberta, ouvindo os gemidos de Edward várias vezes.

De repente, ele me pegou nos braços, me beijando, e seguiu até a cama. Com cuidado, deitou-se por cima de mim e beijou meu pescoço, meu ombro, minha boca. Ao mesmo tempo, ele arrancava minha blusa. Desceu seus lábios para o meu busto seguindo um caminho imaginário até minha barriga.

Puxei o rosto de Edward para mim e o beijei novamente. Girei-me por cima dele e abri os botões de sua calça. Seus olhos estavam escuros de excitação. Mas eu já sabia disso... Já sentia isso. Afastei meu escudo para que Edward soubesse exatamente o que se passava na minha cabeça. Eu _queria_ que ele soubesse cada pensamento meu. Com um gemido forte, Edward me tomou em seus braços. Antes que eu percebesse, minha calça já estava em pedaços no chão. Com a dele fui mais cuidadosa e tirei sem estragá-la.

A noite de amor entre mim e meu marido foi infinitamente melhor do que a tarde. Eu tinha certeza que não havia sensação melhor nesse mundo do que amar meu marido e não tinha nenhuma dúvida quanto ao que ele sentia por mim. Compartilhando as mesmas sensações, as mesmas vontades, os mesmos atos. Éramos praticamente um único ser. E seríamos assim para sempre.

Mal percebemos quando o dia clareou. Era difícil me afastar de Edward por um milímetro que fosse e tinha certeza que ele também se sentia assim. Estranhei quando ele me soltou e se apoiou no cotovelo.

- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou. - Volta para casa, volta para mim, amor.

- Aqui é minha casa agora, Edward.

- Por favor... Preciso de você, Bella – ele insistia.

Era o momento de ser sincera de novo, desde que eu quisesse fazer o nosso relacionamento funcionar.

- Edward, eu conheci alguém.

- Eu sei.

- Ele é vampiro.

- Sei disso também. – Não havia ressentimentos, nem acusações em suas palavras.

- Você não se importa?

- Nem posso imaginar você com outro, mas eu tenho certeza que você vai me amar para sempre.

- Assim como você. E você está disposto a passar por cima disso?

- Definitivamente – disse, decidido.

Ele me beijou. Interrompi.

- Mas eu não estou. Realmente, vou te amar para sempre, mas ainda não pude te perdoar.

- E porque estamos aqui, agora? – Edward se ajeitou junto a mim de modo que eu entendesse que ele falava literalmente. – Por que dissemos tudo aquilo à Nessie ontem à noite?

- Quer que eu peça para você ir embora?

- Quero que você peça para eu ficar – ele falou baixo.

- E depois, Edward? – sues olhos brilhavam - Você virá quando quiser sexo?

Ele se assustou com minha acusação velada. - É claro que não! – e ofendeu-se. – Eu não quero ter que ir. Quero voltar a ser o seu marido.

- Você viria morar aqui?

- Se você pedir, com certeza.

Percebemos ao mesmo tempo que a respiração de Renesmee já não era profunda. Ela estava acordada, nos ouvindo. Frustrado, Edward levantou-se, vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto. Bloqueei meus pensamentos novamente.

- Você vai se atrasar para a escola... – Edward disse para Renesmee.

- Desculpe – e não era pelo atraso. Era por ouvir nossas conversas. - Você vai me levar para a escola hoje?

Ele quase soava automático. - Pode ser.

Edward voltou para meu quarto para pegar uma camisa limpa. Eu o puxei no meio do caminho.

- Eu quero. – Fui enfática.

Ele me olhou, em dúvida.

Respirei fundo e recomecei. – Eu quero que você venha morar aqui em Seattle comigo e com Renesmee. Você viria? – disse tão baixo que apenas se Renesmee fosse um vampiro ela me ouviria.

Edward me agarrou e me beijou até tirar a última partícula de oxigênio dos meus pulmões.

- Eu disse que você só tinha que me pedir. – Ele estava feliz.

Levantei outra vez meu escudo para que ele pudesse me ouvir. _"Te amo"_.

Como da água para o vinho, o ar de minha casa havia mudado, de um cinza escuro, quase preto, para um branco reluzente.

Fomos de mãos dadas para a cozinha onde Renesmee chegaria em poucos instantes. Edward sentou-se à mesa e eu, rapidamente, preparei o café da manhã de minha filha antes que ela chegasse.

Me sentei na cadeira ao lado de Edward. Ele se virou, puxando o móvel para mais perto. Girei meu corpo de modo a ficar de costas para meu marido, sabendo que ele não perderia a oportunidade de envolver-me com seus braços. Senti sua respiração no meu pescoço, seguida por vários beijos.

Renesmee entrou no cômodo meio ranzinza. Imagino, porque não pôde saber o que seu pai e eu estivemos conversando.

- Bom dia – ela desejou.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca – sorri.

Renesmee sentou-se do outro lado da pequena mesa.

- Bom dia, linda – Edward disse, complacente. – Agora, por favor, Bella, você pode tirar seu escudo de Renesmee?

Não só tirei o escudo de Renesmee como de mim também. Ele me encarou de olhos arregalados, enquanto eu inundei sua mente com algumas lembranças da noite passada. Senti seus braços se apertarem ao meu redor, mas eu apenas mantive-me tranquila. De fato, eu estava me divertindo mexendo com as lembranças de Edward e sabendo que ele não poderia fazer nada, não ali com nossa filha tão próxima. Possivelmente, nem se ela estivesse dormindo. Isso me fez olhá-la com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não vai comer? – perguntei, sentindo o olhar de Edward em mim.

Renesmee encarava o pai como se esperasse resposta. Imagino que era isso mesmo. Ele a olhou e voltou sua atenção para mim novamente, depois para ela de novo.

- Vou ficar aqui com vocês por um tempo. – Edward me soltou tentando segurar a mão de Renesmee, que reagiu rispidamente, afastando-se. Ela desviou o rosto e percebi que estavas prestes a chorar. Apesar de estar me divertindo antes, agora eu a estava fazendo infeliz.

- Filha? – ela não me respondeu. – Renesmee? Tudo bem se agora você quiser me ignorar. Isso pode ser um monólogo, mas eu _acho_ que você deveria prestar atenção... Eu prestaria...

Edward me deu sinal para falar. É claro que ela estaria ouvindo.

- O papai vai ficar por tempo indeterminado, Renesmee. Você que não deixou que ele terminasse.

Ela nos encarou.

- Nós conversamos bastante. Talvez tenhamos resolvido quase todos os problemas, então – Edward me ajudou com as explicações - eu ainda vou ficar aqui por tempo indeterminado, como a mamãe disse.

- Vocês estão falando sério? – Nessie perguntou, incrédula.

- Podemos esconder uma ou outra coisa, mas jamais mentimos, filha.

Renesmee nos abraçou juntos, mas ainda estava tensa.

- O que está errado? - Edward mencionou ao mesmo tempo que eu me afastava dele para que ele puxasse Renesmee para seu colo.

- Não sei, pai. Só que está estranho aqui dentro – ela apontou para seu coração.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Não se preocupe. Deixe isso para os adultos. – a tranquilizei. 


	16. Uma complicação?

Tínhamos mais um tempo a sós enquanto nossa filha foi se arrumar para ir a escola e Edward não perdeu tempo. Me encurralou na parede e me beijou como há muito não fazia, sem temores, entregue. Correspondi como sabia que ele gostava. Percebemos a presença de Nessie na sala, mas não nos importamos até que senti Edward rindo em meus lábios.

- Vocês vão ficar se beijando aí o dia todo?

Sem soltar minhas mãos, Edward se afastou.

- O papai vai te deixar no colégio e a mim no escritório – expliquei.

- Depois eu vou para Forks pegar algumas roupas e o meu carro. Voltarei o mais rápido que eu conseguir, ok?

- Você me busca no colégio, pai?

- Claro, linda. Depois podemos encontrar a mamãe.

- Por mim tudo bem – beijei Edward rapidamente. – Vamos?

Depois de deixarmos nossa filha na escola, Edward e eu seguimos para o Centro de Seattle onde ficava o edifício em que eu trabalhava desde que me mudei para cá.

- Eu realmente queria te acompanhar até sua sala – Edward tentava me convencer.

- Amor, eu prefiro acertar as coisas do meu jeito e depois, sim, você poderá ir lá.

- Eu prometo que vou me comportar se encontrar o- - o calei com um beijo. Não foi um beijo qualquer. Edward estava ofegante quando eu me afastei de seus lábios, mas não de seu lindo rosto.

- Por favor, confie em mim - pedi. - Eu quero conversar com Robert a sós e evitar qualquer mal entendido.

- Vai dizer a ele que voltou a viver com o seu marido? – Edward permanecia de olhos fechados, com os lábios próximos aos meus, sem tocá-los.

Eu coloquei as mãos de cada lado de seu rosto. – Não. Vou dizer que meu marido voltou a viver comigo.

Ele sorriu e me beijou com carinho. – Você o conhece bem mesmo para me garantir que ele não terá uma reação violenta? – Edward estava preocupado.

- Amor, olha para mim – pedi. Enfim, ele abriu os olhos tomando alguns centímetros de distância. – Você acha que eu poria a mim ou quem quer que seja em risco? – questionei, passando meu polegar por seus lábios.

- Não, não poria.

Sorri e o beijei novamente até que eu mesma tivesse de buscar por ar.

– Comporte-se – recomendei descendo do carro. Assoprei um beijo antes de entrar no prédio.

Eu sabia que se subisse os 19 andares pelas escadas até minha sala chegaria mais rápido que o elevador, mas eu não tinha pressa para percorrer todo o caminho. Apertei o botão do 19º e esperei pacientemente enquanto o elevador parava em cada andar para que outras pessoas entrassem ou saíssem. Tive tempo suficiente para pensar em como diria a Robert que não poderia mais vê-lo.

A Edward mantive a fachada quanto as preocupações que eu deveria ter ou não sobre a reação de Robert. Pelo pouco que o conhecia, notei o quão civilizado ele era, mas não queria dizer nada, já que eu não o tinha visto aborrecido ou contrariado. Enquanto estivemos juntos ele fora um perfeito cavalheiro. Mas como se comportaria diante de um rompimento? Me confortava saber que eu nunca havia lhe dado esperanças de algo mais sério.

Ao entrar no escritório, notei que sua porta estava fechada e me perguntei por que, já que a sua porta era uma das únicas que sempre estava aberta. Fui até sua secretária, em pé perto de um armário arquivando várias pastas.

- Donna, onde está Robert?

- Ele precisou viajar de repente, doutora Cullen – ainda soava estranho quando as pessoas me chamavam de doutora, mas eu sabia que essa era eu agora. A doutora Isabella Cullen, advogada no maior escritório de Seattle.

- Algum problema? – mudei meu foco de volta a Robert.

- Não, senhora. Ao que parece um cliente o chamou no meio da noite – ela parecia desconfortável perto de mim.

- Bom, me diga se souber algo mais, ok?

Ela assentiu e me dirigi a minha sala. Meu dia seria longo longe de Edward.

Assim que deixou Renesmee no colégio, Edward me telefonou. Eu sabia que ele iria a Forks buscar algumas roupas, mas não sabia como a família receberia a notícia de que ele ia sair de casa.

- Amor, eu não quero que você se preocupe com isso – ele tentara me tranquilizar. – para eles, o que importa é que sejamos felizes, mesmo que longe deles.

- Eu sei disso, Edward. Mas você está indo sozinho falar com eles – tentei argumentar. – Talvez fosse algo que devêssemos fazer juntos.

- Alice provavelmente já sabe e deve ter avisado aos outros. Você está fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água, Bella.

- Não vejo desta maneira.

- Por que não, amor? Eu nem estava mais morando na casa grande... estava meio afastado deles há um bom tempo. Então não vai mudar tanta coisa assim... Para eles. – senti o humor em suas palavras.

Foi como eu imaginava. Quando Edward contou a todos sobre nossa reconciliação eles me telefonaram na hora para saber porque eu não estava lá. Não importava o que Edward ou eu tentássemos justificar, eles estavam contrariados. Não de uma maneira ruim, porém eles queriam nos ver juntos e tivemos – na verdade eu tive - de prometer que passaria o final de semana em Forks.

Por um lado seria bom porque poderia visitar o meu pai e explicar tudo, já que ele tomou as minhas dores com relação ao que houve com Edward sem nem mesmo pestanejar. Por outro, eu teria de responder milhares de perguntas que viriam de todos os lados.

A cada movimento que fazia, Edward telefonava para me atualizar. Foi assim quando saiu da casa grande para ir para o chalé, depois quando voltou à casa grande para se despedir, quando pegou a estrada de volta para Seattle e quando foi buscar Renesmee no colégio.

- Edward, você percebeu quantas vezes já me ligou hoje? – perguntei na última ligação que ele fez.

- Estou te atrapalhando?

- Não é isso, meu amor. Só que não precisa me comunicar cada passo seu – tentei explicar.

- Hummm... – ele ficou em silêncio por um momento – Achei que você quisesse saber onde eu estava.

- E quero, mas não como um GPS. Basta que você me diga o que vai fazer. Um panorama geral já me deixaria feliz, entende? – de qualquer maneira, eu acabaria deixando-o chateado.

Seu tom de voz mudou completamente. Agora estava infeliz. – Eu te vejo mais tarde... Te amo.

Acabei ficando com peso na consciência. Depois teria de fazê-lo entender de uma maneira melhor. O meu ramal tocou.

- Doutora Cullen? – Donna confirmou.

- Sim, Donna – quem mais estaria atendendo o meu telefone? Enfim...

- A senhora me perguntou pela manhã sobre o doutor Marks. Ele está na linha. A senhora gostaria de falar com ele?

Eu pelo menos poderia saber quanto tempo teria para me preparar melhor para a conversa que teríamos de ter. – Sim, por favor. Robert?

- Oi, linda. A Donna disse que você queria saber onde eu estava... – ele estava bem-humorado. Isso ajudava bastante.

- Sim... Eu não sabia que você iria viajar. Quando você volta? – especulei.

- Acredito que no máximo em 10 dias eu esteja de volta. Lembra aquele cliente de Nova Iorque que eu falei que está sendo acusado de Sonegação? Bem, ele foi preso. Vamos ter que resolver tudo antes de voltarmos para Seattle.

- Vamos? – ele não estava sozinho.

- Sullivan e o Arnold também vieram comigo.

- Entendi. – Eu não tinha mais nada para falar naquele momento.

- Bella, você ainda não me disse porque estava me procurando.

- Só curiosidade mesmo. Não é nada com o que você deva se preocupar. Me ligue quando voltar, está bem?

- Claro, linda.- Urgh!


	17. Uma noite em família

_**Desculpem pela demora em postar!**_

* * *

Quando aceitei Edward de volta, deixei bem claro que agora Seattle é a minha casa... Isso inclui meu trabalho, que nunca pensei que fosse ser tão importante quanto se tornou. E eu tinha que trabalhar em um caso complicadíssimo, que estava me tomando mais tempo do que o necessário. Agora, eu não teria mais as noites livres para estudar.

Mal percebi as horas passarem. Minha concentração foi quebrada com o ramal de minha sala tocando.

- Pois não?

- Doutora Cullen? – uma voz grave e nada familiar perguntou.

- Sim, sou eu. Quem é?

- Peter, da portaria. Há um Edward Cullen e uma Renesmee Cullen querendo falar com a senhora.

Estranho. Eles deveriam apenas esperar lá fora até que eu saísse. – Peter, diga, por favor, que eu desço em alguns minutos. – ouvi o homem repetindo minhas palavras, seguido pela voz preocupada de Edward.

- Peter – ele desdenhou –, diga, por favor, que é urgente.

O que será que estava havendo? Ouvi pacientemente o funcionário do Edifício repetir as palavras de Edward para mim.

- Ok. Pode deixá-los subir.

Era melhor que eu esperasse por eles na saída do elevador. Não seria bom se alguém do escritório me visse com Edward e isso chegasse aos ouvidos de Robert antes que eu rompesse definitivamente com ele. Decidi que já era o suficiente de trabalho por hoje e peguei minha bolsa para ir embora. Não haveria outra maneira de impedir que Edward entrasse para conhecer o lugar, a menos que eu já estivesse de saída.

Eles demoraram cerca de cinco minutos para chegar ao meu andar. Eu estava ficando impaciente, quando vi a porta do elevador abrir e Edward e Renesmee desembarcarem. Foi só o tempo da porta fechar com o segurança que os acompanhou para os dois dispararem em minha direção, me abraçando.

- O que é tudo isso? – perguntei sorrindo, deopis de ter certeza que os dois estavam bem.

Renesmee me mandou imagens sobre uma possível reação do Robert quando eu dissesse que tinha voltado para o meu marido. Como ela não o conhecia, sua imagem não tinha rosto. Mas eu sabia de quem se tratava, porque não era Edward comigo. Quem mais então?

Só pude acalmá-los. - Ainda não falei com ele. Ele teve de viajar e só volta em alguns dias. E não acho que isso seja motivo para tanta preocupação.

Edward segurou meu rosto para encará-lo.

- Você tem certeza, meu amor? Por que eu não posso imaginar qualquer um-

O interrompi com um beijo.

- Hey... Não sou mais aquela menina frágil que você conheceu, Edward. Eu sei me cuidar. Vocês estão exagerando. – o beijei mais demoradamente. "Nós já não tivemos esta conversa mais cedo? Por que você está agindo assim?" – deixei que ele entrasse em meus pensamentos. – "Entendo que Renesmee não tem muita ideia do que esperar, mas você?"

Edward estava envergonhado.

- Estou com medo de te perder mais uma vez – confessou aos sussurros em meu ouvido.

- Sou sua, só sua – disse tão baixo, que Renesmee não nos ouviu. Consegui demovê-lo das preocupações naquele momento, pelo menos.

Desde a mudança para Seattle, não estava dando a devida atenção que minha filha merecia. Sugeri, então, que ela escolhesse o que íamos fazer, já que tínhamos várias horas livres e há muito tempo Edward não nos acompanhava.

Renesmee quis ir ao shopping onde poderia ver um filme. O cinema não foi o que ela planejou, afinal, Edward e eu parecíamos dois adolescentes em começo de namoro, mas era quase torturante me negar a corresponder os beijos intensos do meu marido, uma ofensa recusar seus lábios nos meus. Às vezes ele reagia aos pensamentos dela, mas nada que o fizesse se afastar o suficiente.

Atravessamos a baía de ferry, algo que eu nunca tinha feito com Renesmee. Fui de mãos dadas com Edward até ela.

- Já devíamos ter vindo aqui há um bom tempo –lamentei.

- Mas então não seria especial como está sendo hoje – e ela tinha razão. Nós três, enfim, juntos novamente.

Edward respondeu aos pensamentos dela. - Eu não senti nenhum cheiro diferente e nem ouvi pensamentos estranhos.

- Eu percebi – ela disse, mas parecia uma crítica.

- Não. Você achou que o papai tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar. – Eu podia imaginar do que eles estavam conversando, e tentei amenizar.

Edward soltou minha mão e me puxou em um abraço, falando com Nessie por cima da minha cabeça. – Não importa onde eu estou ou o que eu estou fazendo, sempre estou prestando atenção em você, filha. – Edward esticou o braço e puxou Renesmee para junto de nós.

Voltamos para casa bem tarde e eu podia apostar que Renesmee não chegaria acordada. Eu teria perdido porque ela aguentou. Mencionei isso enquanto esperava ela tomar banho. Ela justificou dizendo que queria ficar mais tempo conosco, como se não tivesse o resto da vida para isso. "Minha pequena tão preocupada", suspirei.

Esperei na sala, junto com Edward, que nossa filha se juntasse à nós. Nos sentamos no chão, encostados no sofá, em frente à lareira. Ouvimos os passos de Nessie em direção à sala, mas ela parou de repente.

- Vocês estão vestidos, né? – e a vimos na porta, com as mãos por cima dos olhos.

Edward disparou até ela, puxando-a pelos punhos. - Não seja boba. – Logo e seguida, o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto, uma reação aos pensamentos de Renesmee. - Controle seus pensamentos, sim?

Renesmee se jogou nos meus braços e Edward sentou ao nosso lado. A abracei com força. Eu sabia que minha menininha cresceria logo. Eu já não tinha mais tanto tempo para aproveitá-la desta maneira. Em breve, seus pais não seriam as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida – pelo menos eu não seria a mais importante. Edward suspirou ao ouvir meus pensamentos, ele concordava comigo. 


	18. Medo Insegurança Confusão

Em questão de segundos, a respiração de Renesmee ficou pesada e profunda. Como eu já suspeitava, ela estava extremamente cansada. Nunca havia dormido tão tarde. Ela merecia um dia de folga do colégio para ficar com o papai.

- Vou adorar – Edward respondeu à minha ideia repentina. – Vou colocá-la na cama, amor.

Segurei seu braço, que já se preparava para pegá-la. – Não, deixa ela aqui mais um pouquinho.

Edward sorriu para mim e se encostou ao meu lado para admirar Renesmee junto comigo.

- Como pudemos fazer uma coisa tão perfeita como essa? – sabendo que a pergunta era retórica, respondi com outro questionamento.

- E você achava que não temos um lugar bom depois desta vida? Vendo este milagre – abaixei meu olhar para minha filha -, não sobra espaço para dúvidas, Edward.

Edward passava a ponta de seus dedos delicadamente no rosto de Renesmee, cada detalhe confirmava que ela era nossa. – Eu também achava que não podia amar ninguém tanto quanto eu amo você e Nessie está aqui para provar mais uma vez que eu estava enganado. – Ele nunca tirou os olhos dela.

Ficamos um bom tempo parados, fitando Renesmee. Porém, ela não estava confortável nos meus braços gelados e duros, então tivemos de levá-la para seu quarto.

Edward e eu fomos de mãos dadas para o quarto que passou a ser dele também. Só percebi que ele não desfez as três malas que trouxe de Forks quando entramos no quarto.

- Hummm... As malas fazem parte da decoração? – perguntei, com sarcasmo.

- Engraçadinha... – ele abriu meu sorriso favorito. – É que eu não sabia exatamente onde guardar as roupas. – Edward me puxou pela cintura e me posicionou em sua frente. – Podemos deixar isso para amanhã?

Ele me beijou com desejo. Afastou-se apenas por um segundo. – Pretendo estar ocupado pelo resto da noite. – Edward voltou a colar seus lábios e todo seu corpo junto a mim.

Já passava das cinco da manhã e permanecíamos deitados nus na grande cama de casal do meu – agora nosso – quarto. Deitada no peito do meu marido, sentia seus dedos brincarem com as minhas costas. Chamei sua atenção em pensamento. "Edward, quero falar com você".

Ele me olhou, mas não tinha cara de bons amigos. Edward nunca gostou de perder tempo conversando à noite. Ele preferia preencher as horas de outra maneira, mas eu não tinha tantas alternativas assim. Tinha responsabilidades em Seattle e trabalhava o dia todo me restando apenas à noite para resolver o que ficasse pendente. A conversa com meu marido era uma dessas coisas pendentes.

Tomei certa distância, apoiando minha cabeça sobre meu punho, em cima do travesseiro, e respirei fundo antes de começar.

- Senti várias vezes desde ontem que você está oscilando de humor. Está inseguro quanto a nós.

Edward encarava o teto.

- Por quê? Eu preciso saber o que você está pensando. Para mim, as coisas já estão bem explicadas, então se você está com alguma dificuldade, você tem que me dizer.

Edward não virou em minha direção.

- Estou um pouco confuso. – Eu queria que ele continuasse, então não o interrompi. – Acho que a palavra é medo... Medo que você tenha gostado de viver a sua vida... De viver por si só. Que você tenha gostado da sua liberdade. – Edward disse calmamente.

- Gostei muito mesmo de viver a minha vida, de ter liberdade e, principalmente, de saber que sou capaz. Foi realmente bom sair daquela bolha que eu vivia. Só que eu decidi que ter você comigo é o mais importante. – Tentei explicar da melhor maneira.

Ele ainda evitava meus olhos. – Você não vai sentir falta?

- Falta de quê, por exemplo? A única mudança é que eu tenho você comigo novamente.

Seu olhar especulativo virou-se em minha direção. – Falta de um homem mais maduro.

Eu sabia que o problema era esse. - Não vou negar que passei momentos muito agradáveis com o Robert, mas não se compara ao que já vivi com você.

- Por mais que eu tenha nascido há mais de 100 anos, há certas coisas que ele é mais experiente. Deve ter sido confortável-

- Você tem certeza que vai querer falar da minha vida sexual com outro cara? – o interrompi. Ele tinha que dizer tudo o que o estava perturbando - eu queria que ele falasse -, mas achava que ele seria mais cuidadoso em demonstrar o ciúme.

Edward se ajeitou na cama, enfim, ficando ao meu nível e me "enxergando". Ele pôs uma das mãos no meu rosto e contornou meus lábios com o polegar. – Deve ter sido bom... – ele analisou.

- Foi diferente, mas nunca chegou aos pés do que significa, para mim, fazer amor com você.

- Eu posso melhorar – agora ele divagava.

- Do que você está falando, Edward? Eu não trocaria uma noite de amor com você por mil com o Robert. Eu gosto de descobrir as coisas junto com você.

Edward fechou os olhos e me beijou, mas foi estranho desta vez. Ele sofria e deixou isso transparecer. Eu queria poder mudar seu humor completamente, mas eu não tinha a menor ideia por onde começar... Pelo jeito, a conversa não surtiu o efeito desejado.

Suspirei e levantei. Edward se assustou. – Onde você vai? – ele estava confuso.

- Tomar um banho. Vou sair para o trabalho daqui a pouco.

Em um salto, ele parou na minha frente. – Mas nem são sete horas ainda.

Sorri com sua urgência. – Eu tenho muito trabalho esta semana... E ontem sai mais cedo deixando tudo para trás. Tenho que compensar isso hoje.

Edward, lentamente, pegou minha mão e levou até seu rosto. Sentiu profundamente o aroma de meu punho, como fazia quando eu ainda era humana. – Fica mais um pouco – pediu.

- Não posso, meu amor.

- Então me convida para o banho.

Ri. – Aí que vou me atrasar. – Puxei minha mão, mas trouxe a sua junto até meus lábios. Beijei a palma e fui para o banheiro.

A água nas minhas costas era forte e quente. Confortante. Até que ouvi Edward falando comigo dentro do banheiro. Virei-me na direção de sua voz e o vi sentado em cima da tampa do assento sanitário.

- Desculpe, não resisti – e abriu um sorriso maroto.

Fiquei sem reação na hora. Eu realmente não esperava que ele fosse até o banheiro, mas se fosse, não esperava que ficasse apenas me olhando de longe.

- Posso entrar aí com você, se você quiser. – Eu esqueci que estava com meu escudo levantado.

- Amor, sabe o que eu estava pensando? - Edward puxou assunto.

Tive que fazer piada sobre isso. – Eu só bloqueio os pensamentos. A leitura deles é com você. - Terminei de tomar banho enquanto o ouvia.

- Vou mudar o sistema da mesada de Renesmee. Em vez de dar dinheiro a ela, vou abrir uma conta bancária separada e lhe dar um cartão.

- Eu concordo desde que você não aumente o valor. Nessie ainda é uma criança para ter acesso ilimitado a dinheiro.

- Mas ela é uma Cullen. E nós temos acesso ilimitado a dinheiro.

Enrolei toalha no corpo e fui até ele.

– Prefiro sem. – Edward observou, levantando-se e apontando para a toalha.

- Sei disso. – Ri.

Continuei com minhas justificativas. – Acontece que Renesmee também é uma Swan e para os Swan dinheiro nunca caiu do céu. Ela precisa aprender o valor do dinheiro.

- Não é a realidade dela... – Edward tentou me convencer.

- Mas é do mundo que ela vive. Portanto, se eu souber que você liberou os gastos de Nessie eu vou brigar com você.

Edward estreitou os olhos me encarando. – Você está bem mais séria.

- Madura seria a palavra correta. Você sabe que não precisa disso para que ela te ame. Às vezes eu até acho que ela prefere você à mim.

- Você acha que estou tentando comprar o amor de Renesmee?

- Não foi o que eu disse.

- Mas foi o que pareceu.

Edward me deu às costas e saiu do banheiro. Eu o interceptei antes que ele saísse do quarto.

- Edward, isso pode ser fácil ou difícil e só vai depender de você. Você está se comportando como uma criança. – Me lembrei da hora. – Não adiantou nada a conversa que tivemos à noite, não foi? Eu realmente preciso trabalhar, mas eu quero voltar a falar com você sobre isso mais tarde.

Ele saiu do quarto enquanto eu me troquei. Não o vi mais até o momento em que sai para o trabalho. Percebi que Edward me observava pela janela da sala. Não restava mais nada que eu pudesse fazer naquele momento.


	19. Folga da escola não faz mal a ninguém

[Renesmee]

Eu ouvia a voz suave do meu pai bem longe. Mal entendia o que ele dizia. Algo sobre me amar. Eu estava em um lugar que eu não conhecia. Um lugar aberto, com muitas árvores e flores de todas as cores. Era um gramado aberto.

- Você já esteve lá, meu anjo. – a voz suave do papai estava bem perto agora. Senti sua mão gelado em meu rosto e minha testa.

Abri os olhos vagarosamente e vi que ele estava ajoelhado ao meu lado, enquanto eu dormia. Então era isso. Eu estava sonhando e ele vendo o que eu sonhava.

- Na verdade, estou tentando te acordar há vários minutos, mas seu sonho me trouxe boas lembranças e preferi "assisti-lo".

Me ajeitando na cama para sentar-me, tentei matar minha curiosidade. – Você disse que eu já estive lá. Onde é?

Meu pai sentou-se na cama, ao meu lado. – É um lugar muito especial para a mamãe e para mim. O nosso lugar. E a levamos lá poucos dias depois que você nasceu.

Encostei em seu peito. – Cadê a mamãe?

- Está trabalhando. Hoje você ganhou um dia de descanso. Dormiu tão tarde ontem. Foi merecido.

Sorri. Eles nunca me permitiram faltar à escola a menos que fosse por doença. Meu estômago roncou.

- E você está com fome – papai acusou passando a mão na minha barriga em movimentos circulares.

- Acho que devo tomar o café-da-manhã, então. – Tentei me levantar.

Papai me pegou e me jogou sobre seu ombro, rindo. – Como assim, senhorita Cullen? Já passou até mesmo do horário do almoço. Sua comida está esfriando em cima da mesa há um bom tempo.

Foi então que percebi. – Caramba! Eu estava cansada mesmo, né?

Meu pai deu um leve sorriso.

- Quais são os planos para hoje, pai?

Bem – ele pensou por um momento -, você pode fazer sua mala para o final de semana em Forks ou deixar para a mamãe quando ela chegar à noite. Eu tenho que desfazer a minha e fazer outra para o final de semana ou também posso deixar para a mamãe mais tarde-

Eu o interrompi, rindo. – Ela vai ficar uma fera se você não desfizer a sua mala. Tenho certeza que ela não vai ligar de separar nossas roupas para a viagem, mas arrumar tudo o que você trouxe...

Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro fingindo desaprovação. A próxima coisa que vi foi quando eu estava pendurada no ombro do meu pai, olhando suas costas de cabeça para baixo, seguindo para o quarto que agora ele dividia com a mamãe.

- Isso é por você ficar tentando me amedrontar! – meu pai gargalhou. – Agora você vai me ajudar com a arrumação e só depois vamos sair.

- Nós vamos sair? – Por que ele não mencionou isso antes?

- Porque não será como eu planejei. E espero que você me ajude com isso aqui – e apontou para a enorme mala em pé perto da porta.

Suspirei profundamente e me rendi. – Tudo bem. Eu te digo onde você pode guardar cada roupa, mas seja rápido, hein!

Meu pai levou minhas ordens ao pé da letra e em cinco minutos tudo foi organizado. Um estranho não poderia dizer que meu pai não esteve sempre conosco.

- Vamos?

Dei a mão para o meu pai e seguimos até seu carro, que agora estava estacionado onde sempre deveria estar: na garagem da nossa casa.

Ao chegarmos no Shopping, fiquei um pouco confusa. Estivemos ali ontem.

- É o seguinte. Vamos para Forks e eu achei que você poderia comprar presentes para todos. E eu preciso comprar algo para a sua mãe.

- Por isso tanto segredo? – desdenhei. Não era como se nunca presenteássemos ninguém.

- Se você contar isso à mamãe eu vou jurar eternamente que não fui eu quem te contou, ok?

Como se a mamãe fosse acreditar mais nele do que em mim.

- Tudo bem, filha. Eu sei disso. Mas me prometa que não vai contar.

Ergui a mão e disse solenemente. – Eu prometo. Guardarei seu segredo até o fim dos meus dias.

Meu pai parou na minha frente e começou a falar de uma única vez. Mal consegui acompanhar. – Eu disse à mamãe que ia te dar um cartão de crédito ilimitado para que você comprasse as suas coisas quando quisesse em vez de ter que fazer sua mesada durar por 30 dias e ela ficou furiosa. Disse que você tem que aprender o valor do dinheiro e é muito nova para isso-

Eu o cortei. – Ela está certa. – Tentei ser compreensiva. – Eu não preciso de dinheiro extra. O que você me dá é o suficiente. Para ser sincera, na maioria das vezes acaba sobrando. Não tenho gastos, pai. A mamãe me dá de tudo. Só uso a mesada para comprar meu lanche no colégio, às vezes.

Ele ficou sem reação. – Isso é verdade? – De repente parecia meu pai de novo. - Meu Deus, onde está a minha filha? Você não é uma Cullen. – E começou a procurar à minha volta.

- Isso não é engraçado, Edward – cuspi.

- Ah, eu sabia! Onde está a Renesmee? – ele fez cara de sério.

Mas a brincadeira já estava perdendo a graça. – Pai, você está exagerando.

- Não sou seu pai. Sou pai da Renesmee.

- Pai! – tentei trazê-lo à realidade. – Você pode, por favor, voltar ao normal? As pessoas vão reparar.

Meu pai começou a rir. – Desculpe, não resisti à sua cara, filha. Sua mãe está te criando direitinho, não é?

Segurei sua mão novamente. – Não tenho do que me queixar.

Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Deixe sua tia Alice saber dessa conversa... Mal posso esperar para contar à ela.

Tirando esta brincadeira sem graça, minha tarde com o papai foi incrível. Escolhemos presentes para todos, compramos algumas roupas para mim e eu fiz um lanche enquanto meu pai foi escolher o que dar para a mamãe. Eu acho que ele já sabia o que ia comprar porque quando eu percebi ele já estava sentando ao meu lado na Praça de Alimentação.

- O que você comprou? – perguntei curiosa.

- Ah, isso você só vai saber depois que eu der à mamãe.

- Você vai fazer isso comigo, pai? – eu não podia acreditar.

- Acredite, eu vou. Mas você não vai ter que esperar tanto. Só mais um ou dois dias.

Depois do Shopping, fomos buscar minha mãe no trabalho. Buscar não era a palavra correta, já que ela foi com seu próprio carro e nos seguiria de volta para casa. Ficamos dentro do carro estacionado no meio-fio.

- Por que você não a trouxe para o trabalho esta manhã?

Meu pai me olhou, provavelmente procurando as palavras adequadas, já que demorou mais que o normal para me responder.

- Por que? Hummm, talvez ela tenha saído um pouco brava.

Por que era tão difícil que eles se entendessem de uma vez? Que droga! Pareciam duas crianças.

- Desculpe – meu pai disse, constrangido. – Há certas coisas que ainda são complicadas para nós dois. Mas eu vou tentar consertar isso mais tarde.

- Não precisa me falar sobre isso, pai. – Que nojo!

- Não, filha. Estou me referindo a conversar-

Antes que o papai terminasse, ele olhou de repente pelo retrovisor e ligou o carro. Segui seu olhar e vi que a minha mãe já estava atrás de nós, parada, e com uma cara séria. Talvez ela tivesse ouvido a nossa conversa. Bem, esta noite ia ser longa. 


	20. De volta a Forks

[Edward]

Seguimos atrás de Bella até em casa e, em nem um momento, ela me permitiu alcançar seus pensamentos. Desde que eu vi sua fisionomia, não me saía da cabeça o quanto ela poderia estar brava. Eu sabia que eu tinha sido o culpado, mas mesmo assim, talvez não fosse para tanto.

- Pai, estou tão ansiosa para chegar em Forks – Renesmee quebrou a linha de meu raciocínio com sua empolgação e sorriso.

- Aposto que está – sorri de volta.

- Você acha que podemos chegar lá antes do jantar? A comida da vovó Esme é tão saborosa que eu não gostaria de ter que comer pelo caminho – minha filha estava alheia às minhas preocupações e eu não deixaria que ela desconfiasse disso.

- Nós podemos checar isso com a mamãe. O que você acha? – passei minha mão por seu rosto perfeito; metade Bella, metade eu.

Em mais alguns minutos, chegamos à casa de Bella e, ao estacionar na garagem, percebi que ela já passava pela porta de entrada. Antes de seguir em frente, Bella me deu uma olhada acusatória e liberou seu escudo.

- Precisamos conversar.

Assenti discretamente, apenas para que ela pudesse me ver, e dei a volta no Volvo para abrir a porta para minha princesinha. Ofereci minha mão para ela sair do carro e ganhei um abraço bem apertado em troca.

- Eu amo você, papai.

Eu não precisava de mais nada para sobreviver ao resto dos meus dias. Eu já tinha a coisa mais importante da minha vida comigo.

Levei Nessie no colo até seu quarto. – Tome um banho e se arrume enquanto eu vou conversar com a mamãe, ok?

Bella já me esperava no quarto, andando de um lado para o outro e com uma cara de poucos amigos. Assim que entrei, senti o peso de sua fúria na dureza das palavras. – O que vocês dois estão aprontando, Edward? – esbravejou tão baixo que apenas eu a ouviria.

- Do que você está falando, amor? – tentei ser amigável.

- Como você pôde-

A cortei aproximando-me repentinamente. – Espera! Não estamos fazendo nada. Juro! b

- Por que ela está tão animada? – Bella pareceu mais conformada com minha promessa explicações pela sua mudança de tom.

Eu teria que dizer que comprei um presente para ela. – Por quê? – hesitei. – Bem... Eu disse que comprei um presente para dar a você no final de semana e, aparentemente, ela ficou animada demais.

Bella se afastou de mim. – Você sabe que não deveria ter gasto dinheiro comigo. – Mas eu já sabia que esta batalha estava ganha.

- Eu sei disso – afirmei, puxando-a de volta para o meu abraço. – Mas eu estava com saudade de mimar você. – Aproximei meu rosto do seu e escovei nossos lábios. – Eu amo você – garanti, beijando-a com todo carinho.

Fomos interrompidos por uma risadinha vinda do corredor. Quando nos viramos, vimos nossa filha nos espiando.

- Que coisa feia, senhorita Cullen – Bella advertiu, tranquilamente. – Espiando o papai e a mamãe?

Nessie apareceu no quarto, envergonhada, mas sem perder o sorriso, e providenciou um abraço duplo segurando nossa cintura ao mesmo tempo. Não era necessária nenhuma palavra.

Logo que chegamos à mansão da minha família, fomos recepcionados por uma Alice saltitante, uma Esme emocionada e um Carlisle orgulhoso. Mal parei o carro e minha filha já tinha saltado para os braços da avó, dedicando apenas alguns segundos para os beijos no avô e na tia.

- Que saudade, vovó! – Renesmee enrolou os braços e as pernas em torno de minha mãe e as duas sumiram de nossas vistas. Nessie mostrava a Esme o quanto estava faminta e que o cheiro de comida que vinha da cozinha a estava deixando animada.

Eu ri comigo mesmo e Carlisle, Alice e Bella ficaram curiosos. – Agora ela está na fase de amar alimentos humanos – dei de ombros e puxei minha mulher para os meus braços.

- Quantos dias vocês pretendem ficar? - Alice fingiu interesse.

- Até parece que você não sabe, baixinha – Bella riu.

Alice fez-se de desentendida. – Acontece que minhas visões são subjetivas, minha querida cunhada, e não quer dizer que, porque vocês decidiram-se por uma coisa inicialmente, não podem mudar de ideia.

Por mais que Alice escondesse seus pensamentos, estava escrito em sua cara que ela estava aprontando algo. Mas eu também tinha os meus planos para o final de semana e nada que minha pequena e irritante irmã fizesse mudaria as minhas decisões. Ela sabia disso muito bem.

Carlisle pôs as mãos sobre os ombros de Alice e a defendeu. – Todos achamos que dois dias é muito pouco para matarmos nossas saudades de vocês. É isso o que Alice quis dizer.

Até parece que alguém acreditou no que Carlisle disse. Nem ele teria acreditado se qualquer outra pessoa resolvesse explicar a excitação de Alice desta maneira.

Assim que chegamos à sala, a empolgação era geral por parte de Emmet que contava para Jasper e Rosalie uma lembrança humana de quando era caçador e teve de enfrentar um urso que acabava de sair da hibernação. E, pela descrição dos fatos, não era o mesmo que o atacou décadas atrás.

Sorri. Era bom estar de volta à normalidade. Eu me sentia tão leve que poderia flutuar. Minha família estava de volta ao lugar onde pertencia.

Imediatamente, Bella percebeu meu estado de felicidade. – De onde veio este sorriso estampado nos seus lábios? – parou na minha frente com as mãos de cada lado de minha cintura.

- É difícil adivinhar? – provoquei. – Não tem nada que eu quisesse mais do que ter minha família toda junta assim novamente. Acho que eu tenho o direito de sorrir desse jeito.

Bella sorriu de volta e depositou um leve beijo nos meus lábios, me deixando sozinho. Ainda envolto em minha bolha de felicidade, olhei para Carlisle quando ele me chamou em pensamento. "Podemos ir para o escritório?", perguntou-me.

Assenti e o segui até seu lugar preferido na mansão.

Não que o ambiente nos desse privacidade, já que isso não existe em uma casa onde há vampiros com super audição, leitores de mentes e videntes, mas ali seria um lugar mais tranquilo.

Após encostar a porta atrás de si, Carlisle fez suas observações. – Então está tudo bem entre vocês?

- Finalmente, Carlisle. Depois de tantos meses, eu posso dizer com certeza que minha vida está no rumo certo.

Ele me deu um forte abraço. – Que bom, filho. Você sabe que todos sofremos com vocês e esta notícia é a melhor dos últimos tempo. Temos que comemorar! – Carlisle empolgou-se.

- Eu seria insensível em dizer que já tenho planos? – perguntei, temeroso.

Carlisle abriu um largo sorriso. – Claro que não, Edward. Na verdade, é justo que você queira comemorar com sua própria família.

Eu estava tendo tanto cuidado para que Alice não desconfiasse de nada, que não poderia simplesmente acabar com meus planos agora que eu já estava quase lá.

Do escritório, seguimos para a cozinha onde as mulheres da casa estavam reunidas em torno de Renesmee que terminava sua refeição.

Bella estava sentada ao lado de nossa filha. Aproximei-me dela e descansei minhas mãos em seus ombros. – Prontas? – perguntei, olhando para Nessie.

- Papai, posso dormir aqui esta noite? Por favor? Hoje é a "Noite do Pijama".

Estreitei meus olhos para Alice, sabendo que a ideia tinha sido dela. Mas, no final das contas, seria melhor assim. Bella e eu não precisaríamos nos preocupar com qualquer barulho mais alto proveniente do nosso quarto. Porém, não disse nada. Deixei que Bella respondesse. Eu não estava preparado para tomar à frente das ordens, ainda.

- Amor, você precisa perguntar à mamãe. A decisão é dela.

Renesmee deu um lindo sorriso para Bella e esperou.

- Se estiver tudo bem para vocês... – Bella deu de ombros e Renesmee pulou em seus braços, de repente.

- Mamãe, eu amo você.

Eu me sentia um homem completo cada vez que via com meus próprios olhos a linda família que construí. Chegava a ser difícil colocar em palavras o modo como eu me orgulhava de ter feito uma criança como Renesmee, principalmente porque nós todos achávamos que isso era impossível. Vê-la com Bella, com a mãe, era uma das melhores visões do mundo. Às vezes eu achava que até mesmo poderia explodir de tanta satisfação.

Cados, bella e eu seguimos no Volvo até nosso chalé. Nosso chalé. Onde eu tive os melhores momentos da minha vida de casado. Onde eu vi minha filha começar a andar e a falar. Onde minha mulher me deu amou de corpo e alma.

Meu lugar perfeito, maculado pelo pior dia da minha vida. O dia em que Bella me abandonou. E esta mancha não era apenas porque a vi fazer as malas ou qualquer reação ao que houve naquele dia.

Foi lá, naquela mesma sala cheia de lembranças boas, que eu me senti o pior lixo do mundo. Foi onde assumi para Bella que eu simplesmente não quis impedir o beijo de Tanya.

_"- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME DIZENDO, EDWARD? – Bella gritou comigo. – COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU O PERDOE SE VOCÊ MESMO ACABA DE ASSUMIR QUE TEVE CURIOSIDADE DE SABER COMO ERA?"_

Eu podia ver a dor que eu causei a Bella apenas por seu olhar. O choro silencioso, a mágoa, a dor. Eu nunca vou me perdoar por ter sido o causador de tudo isso, mas eu trabalharia pela eternidade para obter seu perdão.

_"- Eu simplesmente não posso continuar casada com alguém que não ache que eu sou suficiente. Eu não preciso passar por isso. Não quero viver meus dias achando que eu sou culpada. – Bella caiu ajoelhada no meio da sala, as mãos apertadas em seu rosto. Destruída."_

Eu estava com nojo de mim mesmo por pensar que poderia "experimentar". Apenas um momento de dúvida. Foi o que Tanya precisou para me "atacar". Não a culpo. É claro que não. O único responsável sempre foi eu. Eu era casado. Eu tinha obrigações para com a minha mulher. Eu devia à ela respeito, acima de tudo.

_"- Você acaba de nos afastar mais uma vez. Eu só espero que você não pense que eu continuo sendo aquela menina humana fraca, que quase morreu quando foi rejeitada pelo namorado. Aquela garota não existe mais, Edward! – E dizendo isso, Bella me deixou."_

Eu sei que merecia muito mais do que apenas ela ter me deixado, mas Bella mostrou o quanto estava madura e jamais deixou que qualquer outra pessoa soubesse de nossa conversa ou do que assumi para ela.

Ela poderia ter feito todos ficarem contra mim, poderia ter afastado minha filha, poderia ter me destruído de tantas maneiras. Mas nunca o fez.

- Hey, onde estão seus pensamentos? – Bella chamou minha atenção carinhosamente enquanto nos afastávamos da mansão.

Sorri de volta. – Em você. Sempre em você. – Puxei sua mão para os meus lábios e beijei cada dedo. Já não havia uma aliança ali. Nem qualquer marca que mostrasse que um dia ela pertenceu a mim.

Assim que estacionei em frente ao chalé, dei a volta no carro para abrir a porta para que Bella descesse. De mãos dadas, paramos na varanda.

Bella contemplou o local. Infelizmente, eu não pude ler seus pensamentos. Ela não quis que eu soubesse de suas lembranças.

Abri a porta, subitamente, a ergui em meus braços, da mesma maneira que aconteceu quando entramos no chalé pela primeira vez, após a transformação de Bella.

Ela soltou uma linda gargalhada que me contagiou. – O que você está fazendo, Edward?

- Entrando com o pé direito. Deixa eu fazer isso certo, ok?

Rapidamente, a deitei sobre nossa cama. – Eu amo você. – confessei com toda a verdade que existia em meu ser, curvando-me por cima dela e a beijando demoradamente.


	21. Felicidade Quase Completa

_Sei que nem mil desculpas são suficientes para vocês me perdoarem pela demora em postar este capítulo. __A verdade é que estava com um pequeno bloqueio criativo para escrever esta Fic. Esta noite, enfim, consegui produzi-lo._

* * *

[Bella]

Foi uma noite perfeita, como há muito eu não via. Sem fantasmas do passado, sem inseguranças. Apenas Edward e eu. Nos amando como deveria ser desde sempre.

Eu já nem me lembrava por que tinha ficado brava com ele na sexta-feira. Isso já não importava mais.

Estar em seus braços e sentir nossos corpos unidos me fazia uma mulher feliz e completa.

- Amor? – Edward me chamou.

- O que foi? – perguntei com delicadeza.

Edward tomou um profundo fôlego e eu sabia que ele estava tenso e se preparando para algo diferente. Se para o bem ou para o mal, eu não sabia dizer.

Ele afastou-se de mim e desapareceu do quarto. Tão rápido como saiu, Edward voltou. Ficou em pé do meu lado na cama e estendeu a mão para que eu levantasse.

Um pequeno e discreto sorriso teimava em aparecer em seus lábios, e foi o suficiente para me tranquilizar. No momento em pé fiquei em pé, em sua frente, Edward abaixou-se em um dos joelhos e então eu soube o que ele pretendia fazer.

Se eu pudesse, teria corado. Se meu coração batesse, estaria disparado. Se meus olhos não fossem secos, meu rosto teria sido lavado pelas lágrimas.

- Isabella Swan. Eu sei que não mereço um décimo do amor que você compartilha comigo, mas, eu prometo dedicar o resto dos meus dias a fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Você aceita se casar comigo... outra vez?

Sorri com o final da frase. Abaixei-me e sentei na borda da cama, mantendo meu rosto da altura do seu.

Depositei minha mão em sua bochecha. – Eu seria louca se não aceitasse.

O sorriso que Edward abriu derrubou qualquer barreira que, eventualmente, pudesse existir no nosso caminho. Nos beijamos com carinho, enquanto Edward me abraçou pela cintura e se levantou.

Ele afastou-se de mim por um pequeno espaço e abriu a mão esquerda entre nós, mostrando duas alianças de ouro branco. Uma maior e uma menor. Eram simples, sem pedras ou nervuras. Alianças de compromisso.

Me entregando a maior, ele pegou minha mão direita e colocou a aliança no meu dedo anelar.

- Eu te amo – sussurrou e beijou em cima da minha mão.

Repeti seus gestos - de pegar a mão, colocar a aliança e beijá-lo dizendo um "Eu te amo" cheio de emoção, e então o abracei.

Ficamos juntos por alguns instantes até que senti seus lábios no meu pescoço, subindo em direção a minha boca e tocando tudo o que encontrava pelo caminho: orelha, mandíbula, rosto, testa, olhos, nariz.

Eu diria que poderíamos passar o resto da vida naquela cama, demonstrando o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro se não tivéssemos uma pequena boquinha para sustentar. Mas ali, o momento era só nosso e fomos egoístas ao ponto de esquecer que Renesmee estava há poucos metros de nós, na casa de nossa família.

[Renesmee]

Eu estava feliz. Muito feliz. Sabia que meus pais se amavam e estavam tentando voltar a ficar juntos, mas era tão injusto que o papai escondesse a surpresa que ela faria para a mamãe.

Tia Rose estava deitada comigo na minha cama, na casa do vovô e da vovó, e acariciava meus cabelos.

- Nessie, talvez você esteja sendo só um pouquinho exagerada. O papai não contou a surpresa para ninguém. Escondeu até da tia Alice. Não há razão para ficar emburrada deste jeito.

- Mas titia... Eu estive ao lado dele em todos os momentos, fiz tudo para a mamãe não sofrer e é assim que ele me retribui? Nem uma dica. Nada! – cruzei os braços no meu peito e fiz um bico com os lábios.

Tia Rose riu. – Se sua mãe vir você neste momento vai dizer que você está andando muito com a tia Alice.

E foi só citar seu nome, que minha tia mais nova apareceu no meu quarto.

- Eu sei qual é a surpresa que Edward fez a Bella...

Quer dizer. Apareceu não... Até achei que fosse uma alucinação. Tia Alice estava tão empolgada que apenas sua voz chegou até nós, porque ela já tinha disparado do quarto antes mesmo de chegar.

Tia Rose me pegou nos braços e correu para a sala, onde o restante de minha família já estava com Tia Alice.

Ela falava sem parar. – Desculpe por isso, mas eu não podia contar que eu sabia sobre a surpresa desde o momento em que Edward decidiu fazê-la. É que ele estava tão empenhado em esconder de mim que achei injusto desapontá-lo. Ah – suspirou, - foi tão lindo.

- E qual é a surpresa? – perguntei, sentada no colo do vovô.

- Vocês vão ter que esperar que eles digam. – Tia Alice sorriu amarelo.

Definitivamente, tio Emmett parecia uma velha fofoqueira. – Se você não vai contar o que Edward esteve tramando nos últimos dias, eu vou voltar para meu quarto – bufou, levantando-se.

Todos rimos.

Mesmo que eu não soubesse o que era, pelo menos ter a certeza que acabaria bem fazia tudo valer a pena. Não me importava mais que não soubesse qual era a tão falada surpresa que o papai ia fazer (ou estava fazendo) para a mamãe. Eu podia esperar pelo dia seguinte.

Bocejei e me acomodei melhor nos braços gelados do meu avô Carlisle. Eu já estava tão acostumada com a diferença de nossas temperaturas, que não considerava isso um problema. Era como se todos tivéssemos o mesmo calor.

[Edward]

Eu já podia me considerar, novamente, o homem mais feliz da face da Terra. Confesso que me ajoelhar em frente à Bella e refazer o pedido de casamento tomou mais coragem de mim do que eu tinha, mas eu não poderia perder a oportunidade. Aquele era o momento ideal, mesmo que as palavras não fossem as melhores.

Ansiava por seu "Sim" há tanto tempo que eu estava pronto para morrer naquele momento. Não no sentido literal, é claro. Eu queria viver o "Felizes para Sempre" com minha mulher e minha filha.

Minha filha. Renesmee. Minha pequena companheira. Aquela que nunca me abandonou. Que mesmo quando todos estavam contra mim, ela estava comigo. Que mesmo quando eu estava prestes a desistir, estava me apoiando. Meu pequeno milagre. Minha curiosa.

E então lembrei que devíamos uma satisfação a Nessie. Provavelmente, somente a ela.

- Quando você quer contar para Renesmee? – perguntei tão baixo, que apenas Bella sendo uma vampira, poderia me ouvir. Esperei sua resposta sentindo seu corpo junto ao meu e acariciando todo o comprimento de seu braço.

Bella estava de olhos fechados aproveitando o momento e não se deu o trabalho de abri-los para me responder. – Que tal pela manhã? Ela deve estar esperando esta conversa ansiosamente.

- Já é de manhã, amor. – Sorri. – Acho que podemos apenas ficar aqui esperando que ela venha em algum momento. Pelo menos, vamos aproveitar cada segundo a sós.

- Pode ser, Edward. Só não pare com o carinho no meu braço.

Ri alto, beijando o topo de sua cabeça, puxando-a mais para mim.

[Renesmee]

Tudo bem que meus pais agora estavam juntos e que eu teria de ser compreensiva com eles, mas eu ainda era apenas uma criança e cheia de curiosidade. Custava eles virem logo cedo me contar as novidades?

Eu não estava impaciente pelas novidades em si e sim pela surpresa. Se eu dormi tranquilamente à noite foi porque achava que eles viriam logo conversar comigo, mas, ao que parecia, eles não estavam se lembrando de mim.

Na ponta dos pés, desci as escadas rumo à porta. Senti um cheiro diferente, porém sutil, ao mesmo tempo que me lembrava alguém.

Imaginei que não deveria ser ninguém especial, já que eu não podia ouvir nada pela casa. Mesmo que meus sentidos não fossem tão aguçados quanto os dos meus pais e familiares, eu tinha eles para zelar por mim. Não deveria me preocupar.

Seguindo como uma gatuna, fugi atravessando a sala. Se bem que se meus tios ou avós quisessem me impedir de ver meus pais, com certeza, já o teriam.

Assim que abri a porta, dei de cara com um homem alto, quase tão bonito quanto o meu pai. Agora sentia seu cheiro bem forte.

- Bom dia, Renesmee – foi a última frase que ouvi antes de apagar completamente.

* * *

**Espero que os vários Pontos de Vista não tenham deixado o capítulo confuso, mas era necessário!** **Devo dizer que a Fic está rumando para seu final. Mais dois ou três capítulos e chegaremos ao fim.**


	22. Mais que minha própria vida

**Este é o penúltimo capítulo da Fic. Se tiver pelo menos 05 reviews, posto o último antes do final de semana, deixando apenas o Epílogo para o sábado que vem, ok?**

**Sim, já acabei de escrevê-la.**

* * *

[Bella]

Eu só podia estar no maior pesadelo da minha vida. As últimas horas foram tão perfeitas que eu não achava que existisse algo neste mundo que pudesse me perturbar.

Até Edward praticamente congelar em meus braços. - Renesmee – sussurrou, com os olhos perdidos.

Só havia uma razão para que Edward usasse aquele tom para mencionar o nome de nossa filha. Foi o suficiente para que eu levantasse da cama em um pulo e já estivesse vestida e pronta para caçar quem estivesse machucando a minha filha.

Edward mal se movia. Parecia em choque. Do mesmo modo que ficou quando soubemos de minha gravidez. Comecei a me desesperar ao perceber que ele não estava reagindo.

- Edward, amor! Eu preciso de você! – praticamente gritei puxando-o pelo braço afim de levantá-lo. – Por favor, Edward. Me diz o que está havendo – supliquei.

Então ele me encarou e me abraçou forte. – Ela precisa da gente. Ele a pegou, Bella. Aquele maldito está com nosso bebê.

Me afastei de Edward. – Quem está com Nessie? – vociferei.

Edward saiu da cama vestindo-se. – Robert! O maldito está com Renesmee. Ligue para Carlisle. Quero um grupo de busca – ordenou, saindo de casa sem mais explicações.

Robert. Como ele poderia fazer uma coisa dessas? Por que ele estava com a minha filha? O que eu ia fazer? Edward não podia ter me deixado sozinha.

Eu enlouqueceria se não fizesse nada para recuperar minha vida, minha filha. Eu enlouqueceria ficando no chalé tentando descobrir a razão disso tudo.

Comecei por ligar para Carlisle, mas quem atendeu no primeiro toque foi Alice. – Bella? O que está havendo? Todo o futuro desapareceu para mim. – Ela estava muito preocupada e eu não precisava disso para praticamente me descabelar.

Tentei ignorar as informações de Alice – Chame Carlisle, Alice. Agora!

Não esperei dez segundos até ouvir meu sogro do outro lado da linha. – Bella, o que está havendo?

- Carlisle. Robert sequestrou Renesmee. Vocês têm que vir para o chalé. Edward quer um grupo de busca – despejei de uma vez só.

- E onde está seu marido, Bella?

Então me lembrei que Edward saiu sozinho em busca de nossa filha. Me desesperei. – Carlisle. Ajuda ele – implorei.

- Logo estaremos aí – e, então, a linha caiu.

Tão logo desliguei o telefone tentei ser racional. Eu não ajudaria meu marido e minha filha com as emoções à flor da pele.

O primeiro passo era pensar para onde Robert poderia ter levado Renesmee. O grande problema era que eu não o conhecia suficientemente bem para ter uma resposta e saber como começar a procurar.

Antes de eu concluir meus pensamentos, minha família irrompeu pelo chalé e senti os braços de Esme me apertando forte, seguido por suas palavras de conforto.

- Nós vamos trazê-la de volta, Bella. E ali eu soube que se pudesse, minha sogra estaria aos prantos.

Visivelmente, Carlisle havia adotado a postura "Líder do Clã" vista por mim tantas vezes no passado – Onde está Edward, Bella?

- Assim que soubemos que Robert estava com Nessie ele partiu! – tentei centrar-me. – Apenas disse para reunir vocês antes de sair. - Ele acha que vai adiantar estar sozinho? – retrucou Emmett, inconformado.

Rosalie, por sua vez, estava impaciente. – Edward está certo. Não podemos perder tempo. Parados, aqui, não estamos sendo úteis a ninguém.

Pela primeira vez, Alice se manifestou. – Eu não consigo ver o futuro! Há alguma coisa muito errada. Bella – a olhei esperando o pior -, você sabe quais os dons do tal Robert?

E eu não sabia. – Não, Alice. Desculpe. Ele nunca mencionou nada.

Jasper ponderou. – Mas é certo que ele tenha algum, já que suas ações não podem ser vistas por Alice e nós sequer sabíamos que ele estava por perto.

Minhas tentativas de racionalidade estavam indo embora pelo ralo. Porém, a cada nova constatação, minha vontade de agir aumentava.

- Eu não sei o que vocês vão fazer, mas eu vou sair para procurá-los – e antes que Carlisle tentasse demover minhas intenções, acrescentei -, e você não vai me impedir, Carlisle.

- Posso sugerir nos dividirmos? – tentou.

- Façam o que quiserem. Estou saindo. – Não dei tempo para me impedirem e disparei sem rumo à procura das razões da minha vida.

Sem parar de correr, tentei encontrar algum rastro e, como esperava, senti o cheiro do meu marido na floresta.

Eu sabia que podia ser uma armadinha, mas eu tinha que seguir meus instintos e, naquela hora, eles diziam para continuar. E eu o fiz até chegar na nossa campina. Não quis questionar por que Edward teria ido para lá.

Meu celular vibrou no bolso da calça e, por um instante, considerei não atendê-lo. E se fosse minha família tentando me convencer a voltar? Passando por cima do receio, decidi por atender. Poderia ser Edward, para dizer que encontrou nossa filha.

Ao olhar o número desconhecido no visor, senti um aperto no meu coração congelado.

- Alô – atendi, temerosa.

- Minha querida Bella, vejo que você foi mais feliz que o estúpido do seu ex-marido – e eu reconheci a voz macia e rouca que me foi tão próxima nos últimos meses.

Tomei um fôlego que não precisava e tentei demonstrar a tranquilidade que eu não sentia. – Robert, por favor, me diga onde está Renesmee.

E, sem desgrudar o aparelho do meu ouvido, busquei sons diferentes no ambiente.

- Bem, Isabella. Concentre-se – recomendou. – Quem sabe você descobre sozinha. – Girei meu corpo em todas as direções tentando entender sua mensagem até parar bruscamente ao ouvir o coração de minha filha, mais rápido que o normal.

Imediatamente seu cheiro me atingiu e eu a vi, seguramente a mais de 200 metros de distância, escondida pelas sombras de grande árvore, amordaçada e com o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas.

Meus instintos me alertaram para a facilidade da situação. Havia algo errado. A voz de Robert ao telefone me tirou do transe.

- Não vai salvar sua cria, Isabella? Você está me surpreendendo. Imaginei que seu instinto maternal pudesse se sobrepor ao vampírico.

Enquanto ouvia sua voz, tentei localizá-lo. Ele estava perto o suficiente para me ver. Eu o encontraria.

- Vamos ser práticos, Isabella. – Continuei ouvindo. – Eu proponho uma troca: sua filha por você.

Não pensei duas vezes. – Eu aceito!

- E está aí! Este é o instinto maternal ao qual me referi – animou-se. E então o senti atrás de mim. – Sabia que você não me decepcionaria – falou perto do meu ouvido.

Imediatamente o encarei – Me deixe levá-la para casa, Robert. Você tem a minha palavra que voltarei.

Minha proposta despertou um Robert que eu não conhecia. Voei bons dez metros com o forte tapa que levei, caindo desajeitada com a surpresa.

- Você acha que sou estúpido? – vociferou já ao meu lado, quase em cima de mim. – Eu acreditei em você apenas uma vez, Isabella. E isso foi no passado.

Em meio ao medo e ao choque que me tomavam, tentei argumentar. – Me perdoe, Robert. Eu fiz uma grande confusão. Me perdoe por envolvê-lo nos meus problemas. Me perdoe por deixá-lo acreditar que não amava mais meu marido.

Outro golpe forte me acertou. Desta vez, me vi indo de encontro a uma árvore, que foi ao chão, junto comigo. Se isso significasse que ele manteria suas mãos longe de Nessie, eu não revidaria às agressões.

- Não, Isabella – Robert vinha cainhando em minha direção calmamente. Ele usava a voz macia e rouca outra vez. – Você não pode voltar atrás nos seus atos. Agora você me pertence!

Eu já estava preparada para a fúria que viria em seguida e apenas fechei os olhos, torcendo para que minha família ou Edward encontrassem Renesmee antes de Robert lembrar-se dela.

O grito aliviado de Nessie, tão longe, chamou minha atenção. – Papai! - E com o estrondo que veio em seguida, percebi que estávamos salvas.

Corri para desamarrar minha filha. Ela mesma tinha tirado a mordaça de alguma forma e não me preocupei em perguntar como. A abracei.

- Mamãe – Nessie chorava.

- Eu te amo, meu anjo – as palavras foram embora dando lugar apenas ao alívio que eu sentia, mas os sons vindos da floresta me lembravam que ainda não havia acabado.

Gritos, gemidos, urros, rosnados, coisas quebrando.

Peguei o celular e liguei para Carlisle.

- Bella? – atendeu no meu do primeiro toque.

- Carlisle, estamos na campina! Robert e Edward estão lutando. Eu não os vejo. - Carlisle desligou o telefone sem dizer nada e eu desejei que eles estivessem perto.

O grito estridente de Renesmee me chamou a atenção para ela. Apavorada, imaginei mil coisas – O que foi, filha? Você está ferida?

- Meu pai – chorou, apontado para trás de mim.

* * *

**Esta semana devo postar uma nova OneShot em meu perfil do Nyah e do FF. O nome é "Sensatez e Luxúria" e como está óbvio pelo nome, tem Lemons. Ela será postada ao vivo na comunidade Falando em Códigos, do Orkut. Trata-se de um projeto chamado Noites Pervas, que acontece às quartas-feiras à noite. Quem quiser acompanhar e interagir ao vivo, basta adicionar a Comunidade.**


	23. Depois da Tempestade

Eu estava pronta para morrer em seu lugar. Eu daria minha vida se isso significasse que ele viveria. Puxei Renesmee para mim, impedindo-a de continuar vendo Robert carregando partes do corpo de Edward, empilhando no centro de nossa campina.

- Filha, eu te amo demais. – Pausei para respirar. - Você tem que me obedecer sem objeções.

Renesmee assentiu ainda sem se afastar de mim.

- A hora que eu disser, você tem, que correr para a floresta. O vovô está vindo, mas você precisa encontrá-los antes. Eles vão tirar você daqui. Não pare por nada e siga seus instintos. Se voc~e perceber alguém estranho, se esconda.

A virei de frente para a floresta e beijei o topo de sua cabeça, sentindo seu cheiro, talvez pela última vez.

- Agora vai!

Renesmee correu. Quando não a vi mais, me preparei para a luta da minha vida. Mesmo que ao final eu não sobrevivesse, teria valido a pena o esforço se conseguisse adiar o fim de Edward até que os Cullen chegassem para nos ajudar. Liberei o escudo de meus pensamentos e gritei um "Eu te amo, Edward". Não quis pensar que ele não me ouviria.

Vi Robert jogar o que parecia ser a mão do meu marido na pilha de membros e fechei a minha mão direita, sentindo a aliança que Edward me deu na noite anterior.

Eu faria por ele. Corri quando Robert retirou um isqueiro no bolso. Juntei todas as forças do meu ser. Raiva, ódio e amor se uniram me dando uma sensação de invencibilidade que eu só senti uma vez em toda minha vida.

Me sentia como uma massa de força bruta pronta para destruir o que quer que atingisse, mas meu alvo era um só. E assim que o toquei, o empurrei para longe de Edward.

O choque foi tão forte que o som produzido se assemelhou a um meteoro que tivesse atingido a superfície da Terra.

Rolamos pela grama e pelas flores e Robert segurou meu pescoço, apertando forte. Eu começava a ser tomada por um torpor estranho. Não como se fosse desmaiar por falta de ar, mas como se estivesse sendo partida ao meio, tamanha a força empregada.

Sua fisionomia era do pior predador do mundo – o meu predador – prestes a abater sua presa. Estava deliciando-se.

- Nem minha, nem dele – professou.

Eu não me permitiria sucumbir sem lutar. O vermelho tomou a minha visão. Concentrei minhas forças nas pernas e o chutei para longe. Me levantei pronta para avançar contra ele quando fui segura pelos ombros.

- Deixe isso para os homens, Bella – a voz de Rosalie foi reconfortante. Os vi. Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper avançando contra Robert.

A última coisa que me lembro foi de Rosalie me carregar nos braços e tentar me acalmar – Esme levou Nessie para a mansão.

Não sei quanto tempo a escuridão se impôs, mas a sensação de não conseguir acordar mesmo querendo, mesmo estando pronta para isso, me remetia à minha transformação após o parto de minha filha. A principal diferença é que não havia um fogo me consumindo internamente. Apenas o entorpecimento.

As vozes de pessoas ao meu redor não eram compreensíveis nem discerníveis.

Eu queria saber se Edward e Renesmee estavam bem, mas nem isso era possível e me entreguei a escuridão mais uma vez.

Beijos estalados e molhados eram depositados por todo meu rosto.

- Acorda mamãe – a voz suave de Renesmee estava tão perto e tão clara. – Acorda Bela Adormecida.

E os beijos continuavam nas minhas bochechas, pálpebras, testa, nariz. - Acorda, princesa Bella. Você precisa cuidar do príncipe Edward.

Ouvir o nome do amor da minha vida acendeu uma luz no fim da escuridão em que eu me encontrava. Lentamente, eu consegui lutar contra as toneladas que insistiam em manter meus olhos fechados.

Pisquei várias vezes até meus olhos se acostumarem com a claridade e sorri assim que vi aqueles olhos iguais aos meus me encarando com expectativas. Renesmee estava há poucos centímetros de distância e sentir seu calor e seu cheiro era como estar no paraíso.

- Mamãe, você acordou – disse entre lágrimas.

- Por você, meu amor – sussurrei e recebi um abraço bem apertado. Retribui e me sentei na cama com Renesmee me segurando. A apoiei como um bebê e, se eu pudesse, jamais a soltaria.

- Você está bem, amor? – queria ser mais explícita e perguntar se Robert a tinha machucado, mas meu medo era assustá-la de alguma forma.

- Sim. Eu só tive um pouco de medo por não saber onde estava naquele dia. E depois quando você chegou desmaiada – Renesmee falava e brincava com as pontas dos meus cabelos.

- Aquele dia? Quando foi aquele dia? – será que eu estava apagada há tanto tempo?

Finalmente seu olhar voltou para mim. – Quatro dias, mamãe. Há quatro dias que você estava dormindo e há quatro dias não vejo o papai.

Senti meu mundo desabar. Eles não conseguiram salvar Edward. Eu não consegui ajudá-lo. Eu já chorava sem lágrimas, lamentando perder parte tão importante de minha vida, quando minha filha saiu dos meus braços e se ajoelhou na minha frente, passando suas mãos em meu rosto.

- Não fica triste. O papai vai ficar bem. O vovô prometeu.

Renesmee estava me confortando, quando deveria ser o contrário. Foi sempre assim com minha mãe. E agora minha filha assumia meu papel.

Segurei o pavor por ela. - Então porque você não vê o papai há tantos dias?

- A vovó me explicou que ele sente muita dor e que eu não gostaria de vê-lo sofrer. E eu não gostaria mesmo se eu não pudesse ajudar. E a tia Rose falou que quando você acordasse, você iria cuidar dele e ele ia sarar mais rápido.

Fechei os olhos e soltei o ar que não sabia estar prendendo. Edward estava vivo. Sentia dor e sofria, mas estava vivo.

- Será que eu posso ir até o papai?

Nessie deu de ombros e saiu de meu colo, estendendo a mão para mim. Assim que me levantei, percebi que já usava um vestido azul claro de algodão. Sandálias baixas estavam ao lado da cama, esperando por meus pés. As calcei e, de mãos dadas com minha pequena, saímos do quarto.

Eu ouvi vozes no quarto de Esme e Carlisle. Alice e meu sogro conversavam tranquilamente.

"- Quem bom que ela acordou" – Carlisle mostrou sua satisfação.

Alice suspirou. "– Finalmente posso ver o futuro por completo. Edward está esperando por Bella."

Eu não faria meu marido esperar mais. Peguei Renesmee no colo e corri para o quarto. Entrei sem bater e fui recebida por duas pessoas sorridentes que se viraram em minha direção.

Nessie deitou a cabeça em meu ombro e eu não tive coragem de tirá-la de lá. Ficaríamos juntas até que Edward pudesse se unir a nós. Éramos uma família e assim continuaríamos até o final dos nossos dias.

Carlisle e Alice nos deixaram a sós e sentei com minha filha ao lado da cama.

- Por que ele está tão branco, mãe?

Edward estava pálido. Era como se eu voltasse aos meus dias de humana e olhasse para o meu namorado vampiro, tão branco quanto a Lua. Mas desta vez eu não deveria vê-lo assim.

- Ele ainda está se recuperando, amor. – Peguei a mão de Edward que descansava em cima do colchão e trouxe até minha coxa. Minha filha se uniu em nossa corrente.

Nessie colocou seus medos em minha mente. Vi as mesmas imagens que ela, na campina, quando Robert montava uma pilha com os membros do pai. Suas memórias eram tão vívidas que senti sua dor.

Acariciei sua mão e expliquei o inexplicável. – Nós, vampiros, somos quase indestrutíveis. Quase porque se formos desmembrados e queimados, isso significaria o nosso fim. Felizmente, nossa família chegou a tempo de ajudar o papai. Mesmo que você tenha visto... – parei. Como ia dizer a minha filha que tinha visto pedaços arrancados de seu pai? – Mesmo que você tenha visto aquilo, ele poderá se recuperar porque o Robert não terminou o que planejava.

- Será que doeu? – Renesmee era curiosa como qualquer outra criança. Eu jamais mentiria para ela. Apenas tentaria amenizar a verdade.

- Acho que um pouco, mas é uma coisa que ele vai se esquecer rapidinho com nossa ajuda.

Nessie descansou todo seu corpo contra mim, relaxando. Minha pequena devia estar com tanto medo. Ficar quatro dias sem ver os pais, sem notícias, deve tê-la consumido. E eu jamais permitiria que ela perdesse sua infância. Seus pequenos ombros já tinham suportado peso demais para sua idade.

Assim como Alice previu, Edward estava esperando que chegássemos para acordar. Sua mão, com sutileza, apertou a nossa, fazendo com que o olhássemos instintivamente.

Edward piscou algumas vezes antes de abrir os olhos, tombar a cabeça para o nosso lado e sorrir. Sem preocupação nenhuma, Renesmee saltou do meu colo e caiu em cima de Edward em um segundo, beijando todo seu rosto, assim como fez comigo.

- Que bom que você acordou, príncipe Edward.

Renesmee o abraçou e beijou novamente e novamente, assim como fez comigo, instantes antes.

- Eu amo vocês duas – declarou, com a voz embargada. – Nunca mais quero ficar longe de vocês.

Me juntei aos dois na cama, unindo-nos em um abraço de família.

- Nós também amamos você, papai.

Edward beijou a bochecha de Renesmee e a minha boca. Ficamos os três deitados e abraçados por tanto tempo quanto Nessie aguentou.

Foi justamente ela que quebrou nosso momento família soltando-se dos nossos braços e ajoelhando-se em cima dos próprios tornozelos, momento este que aproveitei para me aconchegar no peito do meu marido.

- Agora que está tudo bem e nos amamos, será que vocês dois – apontou os dedos em nossa direção – podem me dizer qual era a surpresa do final de semana?

"Será que devemos fazer algum mistério, amor?", perguntei em pensamento para Edward, que disfarçou o máximo que pôde, e manteve-se sério ao responder.

- Não houve surpresa, filha.

Automaticamente, a fisionomia de nossa filha desabou em decepção. Discretamente, peguei a mão de Edward e entrelacei nossos dedos de modo que nossas novas alianças se destacassem.

Assim que seu olhar foi atraído pelo brilho do ouro branco, Renesmee arregalou os olhos e começou a pular em cima da cama.

- Vocês vão casar de novo! O papai e a mamãe vão se casar de novo!

Edward sentou na cama e puxou nossa filha pela blusa fazendo-a desabar em seu colo.

- Pare de gritar, pequena barulhenta – e em meio a sorrisos de todas as partes, Edward encheu Nessie de cócegas. Seus gritos e risadas exageradas podiam ser ouvidos do quintal, certamente.

Finalmente, meu lar havia se refeito. Ao permitir um "Recomeço", enxerguei o "Felizes para Sempre" no meu futuro, coisa que eu já tinha desistido de buscar há algum tempo. 

* * *

**Como prometido, o último capítulo da Fic. Posto o Epílogo, que é bem curtinho, até o final da semana, ok?**


	24. Epílogo

[Bella]

Desta vez, Alice não fez uma grande festa. Apenas meu pai e Sue, meus sogros e cunhados, além de minha filha, estavam presentes. Renesmee fez questão de ser vestida como eu. Descemos as escadas de mãos dadas até a sala, onde o senhor Weber nos aguardava para a renovação de votos do nosso matrimônio.

Edward e eu nunca assinamos os papéis do divórcio, de modo que um novo casamento não seria necessário. Concordamos que renovar os nossos votos e comprometer a fazer o outro feliz seria a melhor atitude.

Ver o brilho dos olhos de Edward ao colocar a nova aliança na minha mão esquerda e as lágrimas de felicidade de Renesmee ao ter a certeza que agora seríamos a "Família Feliz" que ela sempre sonhou, me dava a garantia de que tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

Apenas nossa família conhecia os obstáculos que enfrentamos para estar juntos diante de todos, naquele final de tarde em Forks que, como se tivesse entrado em acordo conosco, era iluminado pela fraca luz do Sol.

Ao invés de beijar Edward na frente de todos, surpreendemos Nessie com um abraço familiar. E é claro que ela ficou encantada.

Dispensamos qualquer festa, mesmo que Alice tenha tentado nos convencer do contrário. Ela quase conseguiu, não fosse Edward ameaçar nos mudarmos do chalé quando voltássemos da Lua de Mel.

Para fechar a noite com Chave de Ouro, partimos – Edward, Renesmee e eu – para a Ilha de Esme, mas diferentemente da primeira vez, eu sabia como seria a minha vida, a nossa vida, pelo resto da eternidade.

* * *

**Notas finais:**

_Este foi o final de "Recomeço". Decidi não avançar muito no tempo por duas razões: 1a) Eles são vampiros e não haveria nada tão novo assim, apenas se eu quisesse seguir com a Fic para uma segunda fase (que não é o caso) e, 2a) Nunca fui fã de Fics que passam anos à frente e resumem tudo o que aconteceu até lá._  
_O importante é que este é exatamente o final que programei desde o primeiro capítulo da Fic. O Epílogo está curtinho, assim como foi o Prólogo. _  
_Alguém me perguntou como foi a recuperação do Edward e o que aconteceu com o Robert. Como o final da Fic foi todo pelo Ponto de Vista da Bella e ela ficou desacordada por um tempo, ela não sabe como isso aconteceu, ou seja, fica para a imaginação de cada um._  
_E por último, eu admito que não respondi nenhum review enviado, mas eu não sabia como fazê-lo. Agora eu sei, mas acredito que não seja mais necessário, não é? De qualquer forma, agradeço a cada pessoa que me acompanhou nestes últimos meses. E quem quiser, pode ler minhas outras Fics "Minha" e "Uma Segunda Chance", cujos links estão no meu perfil, e as OneShot's que também podem ser acessadas por lá. Há uma nova postada esta semana "Sensatez e Luxúria" (+18). _

_Para acompanhar minhas atualizações, basta adicionar a Autora como Favorita. Em breve venho com uma nova Fic, diferente de tudo que já escrevi. Ainda não tem nome e é Bella / Edward como sempre. Estou escrevendo o 4o capítulo, mas todos são bem trabalhosos e longos._

_Até a próxima!_


End file.
